


Designs On You

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Desserts, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Marichat, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Orchid, Waistcoats, i'll add more tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: When Chat Noir comes across Marinette sitting alone in the park sketching late at night, he offers to see her home safely.  What starts as a simple conversation between them quickly develops into something more that leaves both sides of their personas confused about their feelings.





	1. Can I Walk You Home?

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted some Marichat, here's some Marichat! This is promising to be a longer fic than I thought it would be, so it's currently ongoing, but I have six chapters almost completed, so that should keep you going! Pretty sure we're going to end up with all sides of the love square covered at some point, but it's primarily a Marichat piece!

Chat Noir watched the girl from the rooftop where he perched.He had been on his way home from patrol and saw her just sitting there, on a bench in the park, sketchbook in her lap, frantically scribbling away, and obviously oblivious to the fact the sun was almost all the way set, the sky a mix of colours that would soon bleed away to deep velvet blue, then black.He knew Marinette, of course, as Adrien.Knew her as someone always willing to stand up for what she believed in, someone compassionate and talented, yet also apparently shy and clumsy.He thought of her as a friend, and hoped she did the same for him, but since their misunderstanding with the gum on his first day she was awkward around him, and he could only think that she felt some guilt she couldn’t let go of over her accusation, despite him having cleared the air between them.They spoke, admittedly briefly, they interacted, they had even danced, but she was still a mystery to him.Another mystery was why she was out so late.He knew she was dedicated to her designs, but it was late, far later than she should be out, and it was only the streetlight behind her that enabled her to continued drawing, he was sure.What worried him was it wasn’t safe for a pretty girl to be out this late in Paris.If there wasn’t an akuma then she would be a good target for a mugger, or worse, and he didn’t want to see anything happen to her, so he thought maybe it would be best if he were to see her home.

He didn’t want to startle her, so he dropped down some way from her, announcing himself as he approached, but she still jumped, holding her pencil in front of her like it was something much more dangerous.

‘You’re out late, purrr-rincess.’

‘Chat Noir?’She gasped, lowering her pencil before glancing around, wondering when it had got so dark.

‘At your service.’He swept in a bow.‘Not wishing to prrrry, but may I ask what you’re doing out so late on your own?’

‘I needed to sketch.’She dusted the rubbings from her book and closed it.‘My parents have friends over and it was too loud for me to concentrate, so here I am.’

‘Did you mean to stay out quite so late?’He asked, leaning on his staff, surprised by how easily she was talking to him, no hesitation.

‘Actually, no.’She confessed, putting her sketchbook in her backpack and swinging it onto her shoulder as she got to her feet.‘And if you hadn’t interrupted me I would probably have stayed until the streetlights went out, so I owe you thanks for that.’

‘I will accept your thanks if you allow me to escort you home.’He grinned, and she fought not to roll her eyes.

‘It’s not too far, Chat, I can manage.Thank you, though.’

‘Nonsense.What kind of a hero would I be if I let the damsel wander around the city unescorted in the dead of night?’

‘I’m hardly a damsel.’She chuckled, heading towards the park entrance, Chat falling into step with her.

‘Ah, but you are.You are not a damsel in distress, however the definition of damsel is a young unmarried woman.Wait,’ he stopped her with his hand on her arm, his face comically curious, ‘you aren’t married, are you?’

She laughed loudly.‘No, Chat, I’m not married!’

‘Good, I mean that confirms it.You’re a damsel, and I your chivalrous knight.’He grinned.

‘Are you just arguing with me so that by the time we’re through I’m home?’

‘Perhaps.’He spun his staff before tucking it away.‘Is it working?’

‘Well, I am almost there.’

‘Then let us continue.’

They walked in silence for several minutes before Marinette spoke.‘Doesn’t one half of Paris’ superhero duo have better things to do than escort girls home who have stayed out too late?’

‘There are no small superhero jobs, princess.’He told her, turning and walking backwards slightly in front of her.‘Your safety is just as important to me as the whole of Paris put together.’Marinette gave him raised eyebrows in surprise, and he realised what he had said.‘Erm, I mean…every citizen is important!’He fell back into step beside her, facing the right way.

‘Uh huh.’She nodded, not believing him for a moment, but it did make a nice change to see Chat flustered.She let the silence trail between them, knowing as Marinette she had less to talk to him about, their interactions being few and far between.‘Were you out on patrol?’She asked, knowing full well he had been.‘Or was there a specific problem you were out for?I get so engrossed with my designs an akumatized victim could probably walk right by me and I wouldn’t notice.’

‘Patrol.’He replied, his cheeks still slightly red over what he had said.‘I wasn’t expecting to find much, really, petty criminals maybe, not distracted designers.’

‘This was worth being distracted over.’Marinette smiled, thinking of the design inspiration she had been itching to get on paper all day at school, she just hadn’t had the time.

‘Could this curious kitty take a peek?’He grinned encouragingly at her.

‘They’re not finished.’She told him.‘If a certain leather clad hero hadn’t dropped by it might have been.’

‘You were that close to finishing?’He dropped back enough to paw at her backpack, and it was her turn to spin around and walk backwards.

‘Paws off, kitty cat!It’s not done.’She waved an admonishing finger at him.

‘Will it be done tomorrow?’

‘Probably.’She had no idea why he was so interested in her design, like he said, it was probably curiosity.‘It’s Saturday and I have no plans other than to finish up and maybe start on making it.’

‘You’re actually going to make it too?’

She nodded.‘This one I really want to.It needs to be real, not just sitting in a sketchbook.’

‘Can I stop by tomorrow night and see how you’re doing?’

She gave a laugh that ended in a sigh.‘If you really have nothing better to do, sure.Come to my balcony, I’ll leave the hatch open for you.’

‘You live above the patisserie, right?’He checked unnecessarily.

‘You mean this patisserie?’She asked, stopping by the window.‘Yeah, I do.’

‘Well then, princess,’ he swept up her hands and kissed her knuckles, his eyes staring into hers, ‘until tomorrow.’

‘Goodnight, Chat.Thanks for the escort home.’

‘Anytime for a pretty girl.’He winked and started to turn away, but quickly spun back.‘And ugly girls, I mean I’m not prejudice, I’ll help anyone, but you’re not ugly, far from it…I’m just gonna…’And he bounded off, Marinette holding her laughter until he propelled himself into the rooftops with his baton.

‘Silly cat.’She shook her head, going around the side of the building and entering the stairwell to the apartments above.


	2. The Waistcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finishes her design, and Chat keeps his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I have mistyped waistcoat "wasitcoat" so many times I'm considering just leaving it that way! That's what happens when you dislocate your wrist and can't feel your fingers properly!
> 
> Also, mostly unedited, so please forgive any injury related typos!

Marinette finished her designs good and early.She couldn’t tell Chat, but it had been inspired by Adrien, son of the great designer Gabriel Agreste.He had come into school wearing a jacket from his father’s latest line, and while she knew it had to be ridiculously expensive, the highest quality, there was just something about it that wasn’t…Adrien.It seemed muted, nothing like the usual bright colours he wore, apart from his t-shirt, but even that was set off by coloured accents across the front.The jacket was just…drab, compared to how bright the boy himself was.He was like pure sunshine, bringing light to the darkest day.She didn’t copy the design, far from it, instead it inspired to make a jacket that reminded her of him, smart and bright, in more ways than one.

She spent a good hour pulling out material, hoping she had enough of the one she wanted, however she realised even if she was careful she wouldn’t, and she ended up forgoing the sleeves and changing it to a waistcoat.It would still work, and if she ever managed to buy enough material another time she could still make the jacket and even pants to turn it into a full three piece suit.Not that she would ever show it to Adrien.Maybe one day she would feel brave enough to give it to him as a gift, but not now, and knowing her luck by the time she was brave enough he would have outgrown it.As it was she was guesstimating his measurements.

She had sewn the basic design together by lunchtime, then began on the lining.She was sure she would be finished by nightfall, even just carrying on at a leisurely pace, and if Chat did happen to call by, not that she thought he would, then she would have something to show him.

Her parents made her break for a decent meal in the evening, but they let her take dessert to her room, where it sat beside her computer while she stitched on buttons, humming to the latest Jagged Stone album playing.She had to admit she was surprised when she heard footfalls on the roof above her, and she swivelled her chair to look at the open hatch expectantly.Sure enough, a moment later a mop of blond hair appeared, followed by green eyes, Chat grinning as he peered at her upside down.

‘Oh fair princess, your knight is here!’

She shook her head but smiled anyway.‘Come on in, Chat.’

‘Thank you.’He hooked his hands over the edge and lowered himself elegantly beside her bed before trotting down the steps to look at her as she tied off the cotton on the last button.‘Is that it?’

‘Kind of.’She cut the cotton and straightened the garment.‘I had to make a few changes, as I didn’t quite have enough material, but,’ she held up the finished waistcoat, ‘this is it.’

Chat just stared at it for a moment.It was a simple piece, but she had obviously spent a lot of time and love on it, the lining matching the back panel, which held tags and a sliding buckle.The main material was pale grey, but the lining and back were yellow, neither garish nor too pale, but very trendy and a colour he loved.The buttons matched too, and it wouldn’t look out of place in one of his father’s collections.‘Wow, it’s…it’s amazing!’He touched it with his fingers, admiring the fine craftsmanship while appreciating the time and effort she had put in.

‘It’s not quite what I wanted, but if I ever get more material I could make it into a three piece suit.’

‘This would go great even over a t-shirt with jeans though.Can I try it on?’

Marinette looked at him in surprise.‘You want to…?’

‘Over my suit, if you don’t mind?’

‘No, I mean sure, I don’t mind.’She stammered.She hadn’t thought anyone would ever see this, let alone it be worn by her partner of all people, but she guessed it was better than it never being worn.She held it out for him to slip his arms into.‘I had to guess the size, but I’d say you’re about the same as Adrien anyway.’

Chat had turned and put his arms through the sleeves before what she said sank in.‘Wait, Adrien?’

‘Uh huh.’She nodded, turning him by the shoulders and fastening the buttons.‘Adrien Agreste.’

‘Me, I mean _the_ model, Adrien Agreste?’He stared at her as she grabbed a small swatch of fabric from the desk and folded it carefully.

‘He’s the only Adrien Agreste I know.’She smiled to herself, her cheeks flushing, as she tucked the material in his breast pocket as a matching handkerchief.‘I designed it for him, not that I’ll ever let him know that.’She wrapped her hands around his bicep and pulled him to stand in front of the mirror, straightening a hem at his waist and dusting the shoulders.‘It hasn’t been pressed yet, I need to get a few creases out, but otherwise, I think it’s there.’She peered over his shoulder, just able to see their reflection.‘What do you think?’

‘I think…uh…I think it’s the cat’s meow!’He said rapidly, realising he had to say something.‘But if you made it for that model kid why aren’t you going to give it to him?’

Marinette scoffed and walked away, putting her cotton away in its box.‘Yeah, because I’m going to walk up to Adrien Agreste and say; “hey, I made you this waistcoat.Hope you like it.”’

‘Maybe you should.’

‘I can’t even string a coherent sentence together when I’m near him, let alone give him a gift.But that’s a whole other story.’She muttered the last.

Chat turned and gave her a curious look.‘You don’t seem to have a problem talking to me.’

‘You’re different, you’re…you’re Chat Noir.’She turned and rested her rear against her desk.

‘So it’s not boys you have a problem with, it’s this one particular boy?’Chat suddenly realised what a good opportunity this was, for him to plead ignorance and try to get to the bottom of why she could laugh and joke with Nino but not him.He liked Marinette, he considered her a friend, but he’d like her to at least be comfortable around him.

‘You came here to look at my design, not to discuss my…’She shook her head dismissively.‘Never mind.’

‘C’mon, princess.’He all but purred.‘If you can’t trust a superhero with your secrets, who can you trust?’

‘I don’t know you well enough to confide in you.’She folded her arms over her chest, her face set with determination.

‘Well, I’ll have to change that then, won’t I?’He smirked.‘What will you do with the waistcoat otherwise?’

‘Same as I’ve done every other time.’Marinette went to her closet and opened the door.‘Like this shirt.’She pulled out a short sleeved shirt, similar to the one Adrien himself wore regularly, but the pocket had a carefully hand embroidered cat mech from Ultimate Mecha Strike III, and Adrien remembered when they had played together in preparation for the tournament.Had she wanted to give it to him then, but had backed down after putting in all this hard work?Then she turned it, and he saw she had also embroidered the back with “Team Collège François Dupont”.Maybe she had a matching one for herself, but he wished he had known.‘Or this.’The next thing she pulled out was from a shelf, and a matching pair in something he recognised.‘Hat and gloves to match the scarf he seems to love so much.’She thrust it into his arms with the shirt, and he looked down at the familiar blue woollen items.‘What about a shirt of the Jagged Stone album cover I designed.I got Jagged himself to sign it, but I couldn’t give it to him even after he asked me to sign his album cover.’She rested a gift box on top of the pile Chat was holding, a pretty card stating it was indeed to Adrien, from Marinette.‘At least I signed that one, even if he never did get it.’

‘Signed that one?’He managed to garble, really not taking in what she was trying to get across.

Marinette paused, realising what she was doing.She really didn’t know Chat well enough as a civilian to be pouring her heart out to him, and she realised how awkward this must have been for him, having a random citizen he had only spoken to a handful of times suddenly do this and she huffed out a breath.‘It doesn’t matter.’She smiled bravely, taking the items back from Chat and putting them away again.‘I’ve wasted too much of your time already, but if you like the waistcoat, keep it.’

‘You should give it to that model.’He said, carefully unbuttoning it so as not to catch it with his claws.‘I think he’d appurr-eciate the effort you put into it, and that you thought of him enough to make something for him.’

Marinette shook her head.‘I can’t.’

‘Can’t or won’t?’Chat quirked an eyebrow, his mask moving with it.

‘Both.’She took it from him and draped it over her mannequin.‘Thanks for letting me see it on a live model though.’

‘Any time, princess.’He posed for her.‘I’m not a bad model myself, so if you ever need help, just give me a cat-call.’

She couldn’t help but smile, despite the pun, appreciating him having listened, and not pushed for more information.‘I will, thanks, and for listening too.I didn’t mean to take up this much of your time.’

‘Time spent with a beautiful girl is never wasted.’He said nonchalantly, wishing Marinette would have told him more about why she couldn’t give him what was probably one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever made for him.‘But please, think about giving it to him?Even if you say you made it and realised it was about his size and you didn’t want it to go to waste.’

‘If I could say that it would be a miracle, but I’ll think about it.’She turned and moved a few things around, spotting her dessert on the counter.‘Hey, want to split my dessert as a thank you?’She turned with the individual raspberry pavlova in her hand, and his eyes lit up.‘It was freshly made today, cream, raspberries, meringue.’He was suddenly right in her face, grinning.

‘You had me at dessert.’

She laughed.‘Come on then, kitty cat.Let’s sit down.’She led him to her chaise, where they sat and took alternate bites, but after just three Marinette pushed the plate towards him.He was enjoying it so much she didn’t have the heart to keep it from him.While he ate politely, he definitely devoured it, enjoying every morsel, giving a satisfied groan at the end.

‘That was amazing!’He sighed, flopping back in the cushions.

‘Plenty more where that came from.’Marinette picked up the plate and put it on her dresser by the hatch to the living area.

‘Really?’He looked at her hopefully.

‘Another time, minou.’She sighed.‘It’s late, and I’ve had a busy day of sewing and Adrien angst.’

Chat got to his feet, casting one last glance over the waistcoat.‘I will bid you goodnight, princess.’He scooped up her hand and kissed her knuckles as he bowed.‘But,’ he paused as he went for the steps to her bed and hatch, ‘may I return, for more dessert?’

‘Whenever you want.’She smiled softly, and with a nod he was gone.

Marinette shook her head as she got ready for bed, amused by how different Chat was with her as Marinette.Perhaps it was the whole unrequited love thing that made him a flirty fool with Ladybug.Certainly he had been flirty with Marinette, but he had also been genuinely interested in her designs and her boy problems.No, not problems, problem, singular.Adrien.Her eyes went to the waistcoat again and she wondered if she was brave enough to do as Chat suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we loving it so far? I'll settle for liking it too!


	3. What Sundays Were Made For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat convinces Marinette.

Sunday was peaceful and uneventful, Marinette’s mom made a meal for them to share and after they watched a movie, just having some family time together.

For Adrien it was quite the opposite.The peace and uneventfulness was tedious and lonely, and he counted down the hours before he felt it would be acceptable to call on Marinette again.She had said he could come whenever he wanted, and he wanted to go the moment he woke up, just so he could see if he could convince her to give him, Adrien, the waistcoat.He’d wear it proudly, and he hoped it would help Marinette get over whatever her problem was when it came to dealing with him.Whatever it was it embarrassed her.He was sure they’d cleared the air over the gum incident, that was three years ago now, and while she was sweet, and they hung out, there was definitely something that he couldn’t put his finger on.Maybe he should make the first move and give her a gift, and that thought gave him another couple of ideas.One wasn’t something he could implement tonight, but eventually, some time during the week perhaps, but it really hinged on him getting the waistcoat in the first place.

Night began to fall and he knew he would be left to his own devices and he transformed, sneaking out of his window and onto the rooftops, making one brief stop on his way, his feet finally landing silently on her balcony, finding the fairy lights above lit, and his princess curled up in her lawn chair, reading a book and wrapped up in a blanket.

‘When I said whenever I really didn’t expect the next night.’She said quietly without looking away from her book.

He came and crouched beside her, one hand behind his back.‘You invite me back for more desserts of that calibre and I’m not likely to leave any time soon.’He purred, tilting his head as he read the title of her book.

‘Literacy homework.’She held the cover in the light so he could read it easier.

‘Shakespeare?’

‘Isn’t it always?’

He tilted his head, having read the passage earlier that they had been asked to, trying to remember how it started.‘ _Love sought is good, but giv’n unsought is better._ ’

She looked at him in surprise.‘You know Twelfth Night?’

‘A bit.’He shrugged.

‘Maybe you should be my new study buddy.’She laid the book in her lap and stretched.‘Dessert?’

His grin broadened.‘Please, princess.Oh, wait.’He brought his hand around from behind his back and presented her with the small ribbon tied box.

‘What’s this?’She sat up, and he forced the box into her hand.

‘It’s a gift.It’s my way of thanking you for last night.’

‘But you did more for me than I did for you.’She argued, trying to force the box back into his hands, but he avoided her.

‘Take it.Open it.’He insisted.

She sighed but untied the ribbon, lifting the lid and finding inside a polished stone, yellow in colour with a white line down the centre.‘Wow.’She whispered, holding it up to examine it in the light.

‘It’s a cats eye gem.’He explained, leaning on the chair beside her thigh so he too could see it clearer.‘It’s for good luck and fortune.’

‘It’s beautiful, thank you, minou.’She said, genuinely touched by it, and she leant forward and rested her hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek on instinct, forgetting for a moment she wasn’t supposed to know him that well.

‘Oh, uh haha!’He laughed nervously, hoping the dim lighting hid the fact he was blushing.‘You’re welcome, it’s just a little something.Didn’t it make you feel good though?’

‘What?’She looked at him in surprise, wondering what he meant by that.Sure, the kiss had been good, just a peck on the cheek, but what was he implying?

‘The gift?It made you feel good.’He clarified.

‘Yes!’She said quickly.‘Good enough that you deserve a double portion of chocolate cheesecake.’She pushed off the blanket and got to her feet, and he followed her to the hatch into her room, waiting for her to beckon him in before following.‘My parents are in bed already, so I’ll just sneak down to the kitchen and grab it.Make yourself at home, and I don’t mean destroy my yarn and knock things off my countertop.’She waved a teasing finger at him.

He went and sat on her chaise, as they had the night before, glancing around her room now that he properly had the time, and his eyes drifted to the pictures on the wall behind her computer, and he squinted slightly as his brain tried to make sense of why they were so familiar and, oh, there we go.Wow, that was a whole lot of him.

It was obvious she loved the Gabriel brand from all the pictures of various styles she had on the wall of him modelling.He knew she did anyway, but maybe that was a clue as to why she was so awkward around him, that he was Gabriel Agreste’s son, and she idolised the designer, although he really didn’t understand why.Sure, his father was a great designer, but he wasn’t exactly a stand up human being in any other respect.Lost in thought, he didn’t hear Marinette coming back through the hatch, and only realised she was there when she sat beside him, passing him a plate with an enormous piece of marbled white and dark chocolate cheesecake on it, a small flower of fresh cream on the top, and dessert fork on his plate.

‘Dig in.’She nudged him, taking a piece from her more modest serving and popping it into her mouth.

He flashed her a grateful smile then did as she suggested and… ‘Oh meow God.’He murmured.

‘Good, right?’She asked unnecessarily.

‘This is the best dessert I ever tasted!’

‘It’s Papa’s special recipe.’She told him, smiling at how enthusiastic he was.‘If it starts to get a bit sickly let me know and I can box the rest up for you to take home.’

‘Do you sell this in the bakery?’He asked between bites.

‘Sometimes, not often, but it always sells out really fast when we do.Papa made this today because was Maman’s birthday during the week but we were too busy to have much of a celebration.We delayed dessert until today.’

‘This is your mother’s special birthday dessert and you’re sharing it with me?’

‘Sure.We won’t eat it all.Papa’s a baker, he only ever makes party size servings.’

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Chat finally spoke again.‘Thank you, for the dessert.And for letting me in.’

‘Letting you in?’She frowned, not understanding.

‘Your room.Not many girls would take a leather-clad cat boy off the street and feed them.Not without wanting something in return.’

‘I made you model a waistcoat.’She reminded him.

‘That was hardly a hardship.’He scoffed.‘That was a pleasure.Speaking of, did you think about what you’re going to do with it?’

‘Shove it in the closet with the other things?’She suggested, and he shook his head firmly.

‘You should give it to him.’

‘What if he doesn’t like it?What if he thinks it’s weird?’

‘He’ll love it.’Chat promised.‘And he won’t think it’s weird.Maybe out of the blue, but not weird.Did it make you feel good, when I thanked you for the cheesecake?’He asked, tapping his fork on her plate.

‘I guess.I love you enthusiasm for food.’She admitted.

‘And did you feel good when I gave you the cats eye?’

She nodded.‘Very surprised, but I’m flattered you got me anything.’

‘Then there’s your answer.’He waved the fork with a flourish.‘If you give him the waistcoat you’ll both feel good.There’s no harm in that.’

‘Chat…’She began to argue.

‘Please, purrrrr-incess?’He batted his eyelids at her.

‘Ugh, okay, fine.’She waved her fork in his direction.‘But you have to help me pack it up and wrap it.’

‘It would be my pleasure.’He grinned, happy he got his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet talking cat boy! Who could say no to that?


	4. Dreams Don't Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien figures out a way to give Marinette the opportunity she needs, and Marinette figures the day is going so well it has to be a dream.

Adrien was determined to give Marinette the chance to give him the box privately, so as not to have her feel pressured in front of their classmates, and he came up with the perfect plan.The bakery opened at seven, school started at eight-thirty.If he went to the bakery about eight to buy something he could legitimately offer Marinette a ride in.His driver took his order of a diversion with a grunt, and they were soon at _Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_.He spoke politely to Sabine while she filled his order, just a couple of cheese croissants he could pass off as a lunchtime treat, that Plagg would happily help him with, and four fruit tarts to share with his friends, Marinette included.He paid, then checked his watch.

‘Madame Cheng, as I’m heading that way, do you think Marinette would like a ride to school?’

‘I’m sure she won’t say no.’Sabine smiled.‘I’ll just go and get her.’

 

Marinette looked at the patterned gift box Chat had chosen for the waistcoat, so many thoughts running through her head.The first one was that she had promised Chat she would give the gift, he had made her pinky swear as he left her balcony that night, and she wasn’t one to break a promise, but her stomach butterflied with nerves at the thought.Second to that was what she was going to do about Chat.He came back, that was three nights in a row she had seen him out of her mask.She felt like she was leading him on, or lying to him intentionally, something she hated in other people, but what was she to do?She knew she wasn’t ready to tell him who she was, if he were affected by another akuma it could reveal her identity to Hawkmoth.It could put her family in danger, she wouldn’t do either of those things deliberately, but…but… she sighed.As Ladybug she only got to see him in action, when things were dire, either fighting, or running from their Miraculous’ beeping, even if they patrolled together he was flirty rather than friendly, but this, she got to see a side of the man he really was, the generous, encouraging man who loved dessert and didn’t laugh at her inability to talk to a boy, who knew Shakespeare by heart and walked her home because he was genuinely that good a person.She liked seeing this side of Chat, she loved seeing it, it was like someone had suddenly lit him up, showing him for what he was, for all the things she missed as Ladybug due to duty and time restraints, and she realised that he didn’t know her either.If only there were some way of repaying him in kind, letting him get to know her civilian side, and then she realised he was.That was exactly what was happening, only he didn’t know it was Ladybug he was encouraging to give a gift to her long term crush.He would be devastated.It wasn’t fair on him, and she didn’t want to hurt him by telling him to stop coming by, not when he evidently enjoyed it so much, but the only other way was to tell him who she was.She didn’t want to lead him on, but…

‘What’s wrong, Marinette?’Tikki tilted her head as she flew up close to her chosen’s face.She had been staring at the gift box in her hand for three full minutes, almost four now.If she had a reset button, Tikki would have pressed it.

‘I can’t keep lying to him, Tikki.’She said quietly.

‘Adrien?’

Marinette blinked and focused on her small red companion.‘No, Chat.I’m getting to know him in a way I can’t as Ladybug, and he doesn’t even know he’s letting his guard down to his partner.’

‘Are you thinking of revealing yourself to him?’Tikki asked gently.

‘Yes, no, I don’t know!’She said in frustration.‘I don’t think it’s safe to do so, but the only other option is to turn him away as Marinette, and I kind of get the idea he needs to be able to come here, that it helps him.Like he’s lonely.’

Tikki regarded her carefully, realising she had described Adrien perfectly, and yet she still had no idea.‘I think you’re right.’Tikki said softly.‘He does seem lonely, and he does seem to enjoy visiting you.Are they really your only two choices?’

Marinette shrugged.‘I think so.And I don’t want to hurt him because he’s been helping me with my crush on Adrien.’

Tikki’s lip twitched as she tried not to smile, but Marinette didn’t notice, her eyes back on the gift in her hands.‘I think he’d be fine with that.’

Her eyes darted to her kwami again.‘Really?Because I don’t.’

‘He wants you to be happy.’Tikki shrugged, glancing at the hatch.‘Someone’s coming.’

Marinette quickly opened her shoulder bag for Tikki to fly inside, turning as there was a soft knock on the hatch before it opened, her mom’s head appearing wearing a knowing smile.

‘Good, you’re ready.One of your friends stopped in for pastries and has offered you a ride to school.’

‘Oh, okay.’Marinette grabbed her backpack, still clutching the gift in one hand, holding it against her chest before following her mom downstairs.

‘Grab a croissant so you don’t go hungry.’Her mom told her as they passed a tray not long out of the oven, passing her daughter a paper bag to slot one in.‘And don’t skip lunch either.’

‘No, Maman.’Marinette dutifully replied, her father helping her bag the croissant with a quick kiss to her cheek.‘Merci, Papa.’She smiled.

‘Have a great day, baby.’Tom grinned, and it made Marinette frown at him.He was being…weird.

‘And don’t forget to thank your friend.’Sabine continued as she walked into the storefront, Marinette behind her.

‘I won’t, Maman.Adrien?’She gasped, almost dropping the box in her hand as she saw which classmate was waiting for her.If she hadn’t had her mind so preoccupied with Chat she might have figured it out, as no one else she was close to got driven to school.

‘Good morning, Marinette.’Adrien smiled, his eyes flicking to the box just once, glad she had chosen to bring it.‘Do you want a ride to school?’

‘She does.’Sabine pushed her stunned daughter forward and out from behind the counter.‘Have a great day, kids.’

‘Merci, we will.’Adrien nodded to her before turning back to Marinette.‘Shall we go?’

‘Uh huh.’She nodded, just a little too fast, but flashed her mom wide eyes as she went, her mom rewarding her with an encouraging thumbs up.‘So, you don’t normally come to the patisserie.’Marinette asked as soon as they were outside.

‘I had a real craving for cheese pastries this morning, and I figured where best to quell that craving but the best patisserie in the city?’He indicated to the bag and box in his hands.

‘What did you choose?’She asked, more for something to say than because she actually wanted to know.

‘Cheese croissants.’

‘They’re really good.’She agreed with his choice.‘Sometimes Papa makes them with bacon too.They’re the perfect thing for a lazy Sunday brunch.’

‘I might have to try that this weekend.’He said as they reached the car, Gorilla holding it open for them.Adrien insisted Marinette get in first, then followed her, both putting on their seatbelts as Gorilla started the engine.‘Is it someone’s birthday?’Adrien asked, gesturing to the gift Marinette didn’t see to want to let go of.

‘Oh, no, not a birthday, not really.More a whim, definitely a whim.’She nodded rapidly.‘Sometimes I design things, and, and they just need to be made, I have to make them, and they aren’t always something I can wear myself, and,’ she sighed, ‘and a good friend told me not to be afraid to give them to people who might appreciate them, who they would suit, and fit.’She flushed heavily and looked down at her lap, holding the box out to him.‘So, here.I thought this might fit, and you might get some use out of it.If not, that’s okay, but it’s not going to do me any good sitting in my closet.’

‘For me?’Adrien put as much genuine surprise into his words as he could, taking the familiar box from her.

‘Sure.’She side eyed him, taking in the smile he wore, and it was contagious, leaking onto her own lips as she tried to watch him open it without being too obvious.

‘The box is really pretty too.’Adrien remarked.

‘My friend chose it.’She mumbled, watching as he pulled the ribbon away and lifted the lid, placing it on the seat beside him.The waistcoat was folded carefully, layered in tissue paper so as not to allow wrinkles, and he lifted it out by the shoulders, holding it up before him, grinning more at the fact she had actually done it than the garment itself.

‘Wow!I love it, you made this?’

She couldn’t talk as his green eyes turned on her, his face split in an excited grin, instead she just nodded.

‘Can I try it on?’

‘Now?’She said, wondering how he was going to do that, as he already had his shirt on over a Gabriel t-shirt.

‘You don’t mind, do you?’He asked, and she shook her head, a little wide eyed.‘Great.’He slipped his arm out of the seatbelt, hoping that his enthusiasm would encourage her to be more outspoken with him, as she was with Chat, more comfortable.He threw the box onto the seat with the lid and laid the waistcoat on top of it, pulling off his shirt and handing it to Marinette.‘Could you hold this?’He asked, not pausing as she clutched the garment which was still warm, and smelled of him and, oh my God he was taking his t-shirt off!

Marinette stared fixedly at the back of the seat in front of her, her cheeks, she was sure, were scarlet.Adrien Agreste was sitting next to her shirtless.Breathe.Yes, breathing was good, and she realised she was holding hers.That wouldn’t help.She took in a deep breath, wondering if she was going to die in this moment, knowing she would go happily at this point.

Adrien took the shirt from her hands again and slipped it on, fastening all the buttons before carefully putting on the waistcoat and leaving it open, putting his arm back through the seatbelt before turning to his friend.‘What do you think?’

‘I think I died.’She mumbled, and he noticed she was wide eyed and flushed, staring at seat in front of her.

‘You’re not dead.’He laughed, poking her thigh with his finger.‘I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just don’t get given gifts like this very often.I guess I got kinda excited.Thank you, it seems to fit perfectly.’And he quickly leant in and kissed her cheek, much as she had his the night before.

Marinette decided she was dreaming.Yup.No way this was real.She wasn’t dead, he was right, she was still asleep, because Adrien giving her a ride to school, stripping half naked in the car, then kissing her cheek, was something right out of her wildest dreams.Well, maybe not wildest, but it was up there.And it was her new favourite, she decided, because it felt so real.But, as it was a dream, she didn’t need to be as shy, she could talk to him.It just took one word at a time.

‘You’re honestly welcome.’She turned finally, seeing the overall finished look, and it was amazing, to see Adrien wearing something she made for him, and it really suited him, fitting his physique perfectly.‘I actually wanted to make a jacket but I didn’t have enough material, so it became a waistcoat.’

Adrien blinked at how articulate she suddenly was.Maybe that was the key to getting her to talk more naturally to him like this, to give her a subject she felt comfortable with.‘A jacket would be amazing, but I love this.It can be smart or casual, just add a tie, and the colours are so bright, really fitting this season.You’re a great designer.’

‘It was nothing.’She nudged him with her shoulder.

‘It’s not nothing, you obviously put a lot of work into it.It’s well made, and trust me, I know quality clothing.’

‘I guess so.’She replied.‘Thanks for not freaking out.’

‘Why would I freak out?’He asked as the car stopped outside the school, moving the box into the footwell so they could slide across the seats, as Gorilla opened the door for them.Adrien got out and turned to wait for Marinette, aware that several of his classmates were already outside, including Chloe who called one of her sickly nicknames as she approached, but he simply threw her a wave, waiting for Marinette.

So far, Marinette was enjoying this dream, even Chloe being here had so far not ruined things, but as she stepped out of car, or tried to, she remembered that she was a klutz no matter whether awake or asleep.One foot caught in the gift box, flipping it up into her other leg and sending her sprawling through the door, her feet still in the car, but Adrien was there as she twisted in the air, arms flailing.

He had never been so happy that his cat-like reflexes sometimes bled over into his real life, as he saw Marinette falling out of the car.He caught her easily, one arm around her waist, the other cradling her head, as though she were some movie heroine he had just rescued, and he couldn’t help but quirk her a cheeky grin.‘Well, I guess I know the exact moment you fell for me.’He joked, helping her find her feet on the pavement before letting her go, Nino and Alya whooping from the steps in delight.

‘Oh please, that was years ago.’Marinette laughed, shifting her bag back onto her shoulder where it had slipped down her arm.

‘What?’Adrien’s mouth fell open at her perhaps inadvertent confession, but she didn’t seem to hear, most likely because Alya and Nino were talking rapidly and loudly as they reached them, leaving Adrien to take his bag out of the car along with his pastries in a state close to shock.Marinette fell for him years ago?What?Suddenly it all became clear.Her shyness, why she couldn’t give him gifts, why his pictures were on her wall.Ohhhhhh.

‘Dude, looking swish.’Nino offered him his fist to bump, and Adrien did it halfheartedly without really looking.

‘Thanks.’He mumbled.

‘New waistcoat from your father’s line?’

‘No, it was…it was a gift.’He murmured, watching Marinette as she chatted to Alya, or more accurately listened to whatever it was Alya had on her mind.As though sensing his eyes on her, Marinette turned and flashed him a smile, blushing slightly.‘Hey, Nino, do you ever look at something for so long you suddenly realise something that was right in front of you the entire time?’

‘Oh man, all the time!’Nino laughed as they started walking towards the school, falling into step behind the girls as Nino started to relay related stories.

‘You got a ride in with Adrien, how did that happen, girl?’Alya encouraged her as they walked up the steps.

‘It’s a long story.’Marinette smiled warmly at her friend…before walking firmly into the door.‘Ow!’She rubbed her shoulder where she jarred it and carried on inside.

‘Well, you can tell me the long story after lunch, okay?And you have got to watch where you’re walking.That knock will leave a bruise.’

‘Yeah.’She muttered, her shoulder throbbing from it, which was when it hit her.Dreams don’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, Mari!


	5. A New Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya wants to know what happened; Adrien does some thinking; Marinette wants to blow off some steam; Chat makes it four nights in a row.

‘Mari, come on!’Alya banged on the bathroom door again.‘You’ll be late, and seeing as you were here so early it would be a shame.’

Marinette sat on the toilet lid with her head in her hands.She had told Adrien she fell for him years ago.It wasn’t a dream.She gave him the waistcoat, told him she liked him, and walked into a door.‘Alya, I can’t.’

‘Then at least tell me why!’Alya folded her arms and leant against the wall.

‘I told Adrien I like him!’

Alya’s eyes went wide and she hammered on the door again.‘Get out here now and talk!’

Marinette unlocked the door and looked at her friend in desperation.‘Everything was going so well; Adrien offered me a ride, and I had a gift for him, and he liked it, then he took his shirts off, and I figured I was dreaming, so when he joked I fell for him as I tripped out of the car I told him that I did that years ago and I didn’t realise it wasn’t a dream until I walked into the door!’She said in one long breath, and Alya took a moment to digest what she said.

‘Wow, that’s a lot, even for you.’She smiled, and Marinette slapped her arm.‘Okay, damage control.You either go for it and ask Adrien out, or you fake it and say it was all banter.’

‘What about option three where I ignore it and hope it goes away?’Marinette suggested.‘Or option four where I lock myself in my room and never come out again?’

‘Option one it is.’Alya linked their arms before starting her towards the door.

‘No, no, no!Not option one!Option three, if only because I know you and my folks won’t let me do option four.’

‘You’re honestly going to try and ignore it?’Alya looked at her doubtfully.

‘For as long as humanly possible.’

Alya shook her head.‘That’s really how you want to play it?’

‘Completely.’

‘Alright.’She sighed.‘But promise me if he wants to bring it up that you’ll talk to him about it.’

‘Fine.’Marinette groaned, really hoping Adrien wouldn’t want to go there.

 

Adrien did kind of want to go there.He wanted to find out if Marinette meant what she said, not that he knew what he would do with that information.His heart belonged to Ladybug, always had, but Marinette had sparked his interest, seeing a different side of her when he was Chat, and this morning after she gave him her gift, like a switch was thrown and she was a different person.he figured asking her like this wouldn’t be possible, or easy, so he decided to visit her again that night after his patrol with Ladybug.Maybe it would help him clear his head where his feelings were concerned.They seemed to be chasing one another around his head, giving him no respite.He was polite and friendly with Marinette for the rest of the day, but there was no doubt that there was a tension there that hadn’t been before.As he left he thanked her again for the waistcoat, and she almost managed a full sentence of intelligible words until he smiled and headed towards his car.

 

Marinette flopped back on her chaise, groaning as she covered her eyes with her hands.

‘Well,’ Tikki said as she flew out of her bag, ‘that sure was an eventful day.’

‘It was a nightmare!’Marinette replied.‘Stupid waistcoat, stupid confidence, stupid confession, stupid stupid!’

‘Adrien didn’t mention it again.’She reminded her chosen.‘Maybe he thought you were kidding around.’

‘And the colour I went whenever he tried to speak to me after that wasn’t a dead giveaway at all!’

‘He knows you embarrass easily.’Tikki said, trying to make her realise this wasn’t really out the ordinary behaviour for Marinette.She would have random days where she would be more flustered about Adrien, normally because of a dream the night before.

‘Now he knows why.’She grumbled.

‘He’s a boy, I doubt he took it too seriously.’Tikki petted her hair comfortingly.‘Let’s get your homework done, have dinner, and hit patrol.A little fresh air will help.’

‘Yeah, okay.’Marinette sighed, pulling herself back off the chaise and to her desk.

 

Tikki wasn’t wrong.The fresh air helped, the freedom of the rooftops and confidence the suit granted her more so, and she stopped at the Eiffel Tower to look over the city, the lights of the passing cars, those in buildings turning on and off as people went to bed or returned home.It was alive yet somehow peaceful, and it helped her clear her mind.She couldn’t do anything about what had happened with Adrien, just deal with it, and her Ladybug side helped her see that.

‘You don’t normally stop here, my lady.’

She turned at the sound of Chat’s voice, turning a smile on him as he approached.‘I just needed a little perspective.’She shrugged.‘A place to remind me how small my problems are in the grand scheme of things.’

‘You have problems?’He leant back against the railing she sat on.‘Care to share?This cat is a good listener.’

She shook her head.‘Thanks, Chat, but it’s no big deal.I really feel better just being out here.’

‘If you’re sure.’He shrugged, wishing she would let him in, share her load if she were concerned.

‘I’m sure.’

‘Well then,’ he turned and faced out over the city, ‘if we are finished, I need to pay a visit to a certain friend of mine who has the best desserts in Paris.’

‘What?’Ladybug asked, her eyes going wide as she realised who he was talking about.

‘Just a friend, don’t get jealous, Bugaboo.’He patted her back.

‘I’m not jealous.’She laughed as she rolled her eyes.‘But I just remembered I have to be somewhere.Could you do one more circuit round by Le Grand Paris?The mayor has some dignitaries visiting and it probably wouldn’t hurt to do another sweep, just in case.’

‘Anything for you, my lady.’He leapt up on the rail beside her and bowed his head, before launching himself into the night.

Ladybug watched him go, waiting until he was out of sight to take up her yo-yo, casting it into the night so she could beat him home.

 

Marinette changed back as she dropped through her hatch, rushing down into her room and resting Tikki on her desk before rushing down the stairs to the living area where her parents looked at her in surprise as she hit the fridge.

‘Everything alright, dear?’Sabine asked, able to hear her daughter muttering but not what exactly.

‘It’s fine, just peckish.Need dessert.’She smiled briefly before piling a plate with macaroons and carefully carrying it back upstairs.‘Goodnight.’She called, before closing the hatch.

‘I think we need to start feeding her more.’Sabine commented as they returned to their TV show.

‘She’s a growing girl.’Tom commented.

‘Did you see how much cheesecake was gone this morning?’Sabine asked him.

Marinette sighed with relief as she rested the plate beside her computer, picking a pink macaroon for Tikki and handing it to her, before tucking her in the little cubby Marinette had made as a little home for her, then she took a moment to arrange the macaroons into a nice arrangement, flopping down in her desk chair just as there was a knock on the hatch above her bed.

‘Princess?’Chat’s voice came hesitantly from above.‘Are you home?’

She glanced around realising she hadn’t put any lights on yet.‘I’m here, Chat.’She called.‘Come on in.’

He dropped down, feeling a little awkward when he saw her, but trying to leave it behind.He wasn’t supposed to know what happened today, he was just here as a friend to see if she had done as he suggested, and, he admitted, maybe do a little fact finding for himself.‘Do you often sit alone in the dark?’

‘I couldn’t be bothered to get up and turn the lights on.’She shrugged, leaning forward and clicking on the desk lamp, which illuminated the macaroons.

‘Are they…?’His eyes lit up.

‘Help yourself, chaton.’She waved her hand towards them.

‘Marinette, you’re purrrr-fect.’He murmured, picking up the top one and taking a bite, his shoulders slumping in bliss.

‘Papa made them.’She reminded him.

‘But you brought them up here.Did you know I was coming, princess?’He quirked her a curious eyebrow.

‘I had a feeling you might.’She shrugged, getting up and closing the blinds now she had the light on.‘Patrolling?’

‘Just a brief one.My lady asked me to do a quick detour around Le Grand Paris, as the mayor has dignitaries visiting, but all is quiet.’

‘Quiet is good.’Marinette concurred.‘And if anything were to go wrong, we’re near enough we would hear the screams.’

He laughed slightly, eating the last bite of his macaroon.‘So…’

‘So, what?’She asked.

‘So, did you give model boy his gift?’

‘I really don’t want to talk about it.’She shook her head as she walked away, but he caught her wrist, stopping her.

‘You look like you ought to talk about it.’

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard before letting out a deep sigh.‘I gave it to him, and he liked it.’

‘What’s the problem then?He liked the gift, he feels good about it, and you felt good giving it to him, right?’

‘I did…until a point.’She turned to face him, his fingers still curled around her arm.‘Then I figured it was going so well it had to be a dream, and I said something stupid.’

He frowned, not thinking that was quite what had happened, but he stepped closer, looking down at her, his voice low.‘What did you say?’

‘I told him the truth.’She whispered sadly.

‘Which is?’He asked as his eyes searched hers.

She shook her head and swallowed again, trying to push down her emotions.‘It doesn’t matter, Chat.I’m pretty sure you didn’t come here to listen to me whine and moan about my problems.Tell me about your day.Cryptically of course.’She pulled her arm out of his grip and took his hand instead, pulling him to the chaise.

‘It was, uh, it was good.’He glanced down where her hand still held his, and he realised she probably needed the distraction, as her fingertips traced the pattern of the material.

‘Good is…good.’She smiled, but he could see it didn’t reach her eyes, that she was still sad, and it made him feel bad for whatever he had done that upset her so much.

‘Princess,’ he leant towards her, ‘talk to me.I don’t want to see you sad.’

‘Then maybe you should go.’She suggested, and the hurt in his eyes was immediate, regret gnawing at her in an instant.‘I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry.’She murmured.‘What I meant is that I’m not sure much will change my mood that drastically.Time will help me get over it, that’s all.’

‘I hear talking can help though.’He tried, raising her hand that held his and kissing her knuckles softly before holding it to his cheek and closing his eyes, wishing he knew what to do to make it better, either as Chat or Adrien.

‘I told my friend that I fell for him years ago.’

Chat swallowed hard, realising she hadn’t been teasing or joking, she was serious.‘Isn’t honesty a good thing between friends?’

‘Not if it ruins your friendship.’Her voice broke as she said it, and she tried to take her hand back and get to her feet, but he stopped her, keeping hold even as she stood.

‘I’m sure you didn’t ruin anything.’

‘I made a fool of myself.’She said, full of emotion as she tried to push the tears down.‘I was happy, just knowing him, stumbling over my words and feet because he just gets me that flustered, but now,’ she choked on the words and pressed her hand to her mouth as tears spilled over her lashes.

‘Hey.’Chat got to his feet, pulling her into a hug and cradling her to his chest, wrapping himself around her and resting his cheek on her hair.‘It’s going to be okay, Mari, I promise you.’The weight of her emotions weighed heavy on him, and he realised how much he felt for her, how close he felt having got to know her even just a little better these last few days.She was so sweet, and honest, and trusting, and on his recommendation she had stumbled headlong into an accidental confession that he had ignored and had broken her heart.Neither one of them was to blame, not really, but it wouldn’t stop either of them feeling guilty.

‘It won’t be.It’ll be different.I liked things as they were.’

‘How so?’He asked, stroking her hair gently.

‘I think I’ve always known I didn’t stand a chance, he’s a great friend but he doesn’t see me like that, and I was happy, just knowing him, being able to see him every day.I’m nothing special, I’m so clumsy I can’t go through one day without getting half a dozen new bruises, and he’s…he’s perfect.’

‘No one’s perfect, princess.’He murmured, feeling her shudder as she took another breath.

‘He is, and I’m not, not even close.Not even in the same league as him.’

‘Okay, stop.’Chat pulled away and hooked a finger under her chin, making her look at him.‘You’re no less than Adrien Agreste, if anything you’re better.You’re brave, you stand up for what you believe in, you have more talent in one little finger than model boy!’He argued on her behalf.‘Don’t ever think you’re worth less than him, less than anyone, Marinette, because you’re amazing and…and he’s a fool if he can’t see it.’He didn’t know what possessed him, what made him do it, but as he looked down into her teary eyes, he just wanted her to feel better about herself, to let her know she was perfect, just the way she was, not to doubt herself.He kissed her.

Marinette didn’t know what to do.Her first kiss and it was her crime-fighting partner, kissing her without the mask.She wouldn’t have been more surprised if Adrien himself had kissed her.He wasn’t forceful, far from it, he was gentle, his lips pressing softly to hers, and once over her shock she responded, her eyes closing as she leant into him, not increasing the kiss but actively participating.Her hands pressed against his chest as his fingers tangled in her hair, his other hand at the base of her spine holding her close.They parted after just moments, Chat’s cheeks red and his eyes surprised.

‘Sorry, I didn’t meant to…I should go.’He stepped back and away from her, almost falling over her chair as he reached for the ladder.She watched as he bounced up the stairs two at a time, quickly turning back to glance down at her stunned expression.‘You’re amazing, Marinette, don’t forget that.’And he disappeared through the hatch, leaving her completely stunned for a moment, until Tikki came out of her hiding place, looking at Marinette as she touched her lips.

‘Marinette, are you alright?’Tikki asked.

‘Scared off two in one day.’Marinette gave her a sad smile.‘That has to be some kind of record.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You naughty cat!
> 
> Dun dun duuuunnnn!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm in the middle of chapter six, so it will be coming soon, promise!


	6. Tortured Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither teen can sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to break chapter six down as it was getting hella long! So, here you go! I think I'm about done with seven too and I am SOOOOOOOOO excited to share that one with you!

‘Plagg, what am I doing?’Adrien groaned at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, gripping the tap in his hand.

‘Being a drama queen?’The kwami asked, tucking into his camembert while laying on a towel on the heated towel rail.

‘Plagg!’

‘I don’t know, kid, what are you doing?’Plagg realised from his tone that his chosen actually wanted guidance, not just someone to listen as he whined.

‘I kissed Marinette!’Adrien turned to him, his eyes wide as he admitted it out loud for the first time since he got home.He had remained completely silent when he got home, transforming back, giving Plagg his cheese, then taking off his shirt and waistcoat before going into the bathroom and throwing water on his face, hot then cold, in the hope it would make him see sense.It hadn’t worked.

‘She’s a pretty girl.’Plagg replied nonchalantly, not sure what advice Adrien actually wanted.

‘She’s my friend.’Adrien’s tone became more desperate.

‘Always good to kiss someone you actually like.’

‘I love Ladybug!’

‘There we go.’Plagg sighed as he got to the point.Shifting his position he sat up, gulping the cheese down in one go before speaking again.‘Are you in a relationship with Ladybug?’

‘What kind of a question is that?’Adrien frowned at him, pulling a towel from a lower rung and wiping his face dry.

‘Just answer the question.’

‘I wish.’

‘So, no?’

‘No!I’m not in a relationship with Ladybug!’He threw the towel down frustratedly.

‘Okay, is Marinette in a relationship with anyone?’

‘I don’t think so.’He thought about it, a bitter pang at the thought of her with someone else hitting him in the gut like a solid thing.‘No one ever mentioned it.’

‘So, you’re both single?’

‘I guess.’

‘So what’s the problem?’Plagg shrugged.‘You kissed a pretty single girl, big deal.From what I hear humans do worse than that under the influence of alcohol every Friday night.’

‘How am I meant to face her tomorrow?’He groaned.

Plagg rolled his eyes.‘Which side of you kissed her?’

‘Chat Noir.’

‘So?You go to school with her as Adrien.Fake it til you make it.’Plagg shifted position again and laid on his front so he got a nice even warmth.

‘It’s not that easy.’Adrien shook his head.

‘Why not?You don’t feel the urge to run up to her and thank her for the great desserts the night before, so why should you feel the urge to talk to her about your kiss.’Adrien looked down sheepishly and Plagg raised an eyebrow.‘You do want to talk to her about the desserts?’

‘They’re great, it’s hard not to.’He admitted.‘Sometimes I forget and just catch myself before I say something incriminating.’He growled frustratedly and walked back into his room.‘I should never have got so familiar with her while wearing the mask.’

‘You got a sweet waistcoat out of it.’Plagg reminded him of what had started it all.

‘The waistcoat.’Adrien murmured, turning to where he had left it over his chair.‘My other idea.’He went to it and picked it up.‘I need to talk to Natalie in the morning before I leave.I’ll make the kiss up to Marinette, I’ll apologise, and I’ll tell her it’s not safe for me to keep visiting her, that it puts her in danger.’

‘And you’re going to stop seeing her, just like that?’Plagg knew it wasn’t that straightforward, but wanted to see if Adrien thought it was.

‘I have to.’

 

Marinette couldn’t sleep.She was so tired, mentally and emotionally exhausted after the day she had, but she still couldn’t fall into anything deeper than a light doze that lasted no longer than ten minutes.She gave up just before four, deciding she needed to clear her head if she wanted any hope of getting through the day.She tried sketching, but her eyes kept being drawn back to the sketch that started it all, thinking about the waistcoat, which then made her think about Chat wearing the waistcoat.Chat’s hand in her hair.Chat’s fingers pressing into the base of her spine.His lips on hers.She slammed the book closed and rubbed her eyes.This was not helping.

‘Marinette?’Tikki asked softly from where she had been watching her with increased concern.

‘Sorry, Tikki, I didn’t mean to wake you.’She smiled apologetically.

‘I was already awake.I don’t need as much sleep as you.’She floated down to hover before her.‘Still thinking about things with Adrien?’

‘Uh…’Marinette stuttered, realising she hadn’t been.She had been thinking about Chat, the thing with Adrien hadn’t crossed her mind.‘Sure.’

‘So, not Adrien?’Tikki ventured.

‘Not Adrien.’She threw her pencil in the pot.‘Stupid, stupid cat!’

Tikki gave a sympathetic smile.‘Want to go for a run?See if it helps?’

Marinette nodded, grateful her kwami was so helpful and not judgemental.‘It might.’

Minutes later Ladybug was racing across the rooftops, the freedom feeding the adrenaline she felt surging through her.The night was almost over, and so still, the sky beginning to lighten in the distance in the smallest sliver along the horizon, and most people were still in bed, few cars gracing the smaller streets.The peace she gained from feeling so free helped clear her mind, waking her despite her tiredness, and clearing her head.She could face the day, just carry on as though nothing had happened yesterday with Adrien.He hadn’t seemed to want to discuss it and she was happy just to carry on as though it hadn’t happened.As for Chat…she had no idea what his motivation had been, he had seemed as surprised by his actions as she was, but she was sure he would now cease his visits for dessert.If she only saw him with the mask she could just keep going, nothing had changed between their hero personas, and she was happy to brush it all under the carpet and carry on.

She stopped on the roof of The Louvre, looking down at the pyramid, lit so prettily, feeling calmer than she had in hours.Everything would be just fine, so long as…

‘A little early to be up, isn’t it, Bugaboo.’

She tensed as she realised she wasn’t the only one on the roof.She wasn’t ready to face him yet.She thought she would be, but she wasn’t.She put on a brave smile and turned to him.

‘You too, Chat Noir.’She leant against the domed roof beside her.

‘Couldn’t sleep.’He shrugged, spinning his staff before tucking it away.‘You?’

‘Much the same.’

‘Something on your mind?’

She shook her head, easier than verbalising a lie immediately.‘What about you?’

‘A lot on my mind.’He sighed as he hopped up on the wall around the roof and walked along it with his arms out despite not needing to.‘Can I talk to you about it?I could really use the advice of someone I trust.’

‘Uh…sure.’She said hesitantly.‘What’s on your mind?’

‘There’s, well, there’s this girl.’

‘Uh huh.’Marinette had really hoped this wouldn’t be the subject, because she was less than impartial, but she couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse that wouldn’t let it seem like she just didn’t want to listen to him.

‘I think you know her, Marinette?You asked me to watch over her when Evillustrator wanted to date her?’Ladybug nodded.‘I walked her home a couple of nights ago, and I’ve been to visit her every night since, just talking and eating dessert mostly but,’ he sighed, ‘but last night I kissed her.’

‘You, uh, you kissed her?’She did her best to sound surprised, yet not scandalised, and she thought she got away with it.‘Why, uh, why did you…you…do that?’

‘She was really sad, she said some things about herself that just weren’t true, I wanted to let her know how great she was, she is,’ he corrected himself before pausing, ‘and it just felt…right.’

Ladybug nodded.It did feel right, at the time, but then he had run out on her.‘And then what happened?’She asked quietly.

‘I, erm, I left.’

‘You left.’She tried to make it a question, but it was more of a statement of fact.

‘I left.And now I don’t know what to do.’He dropped down at sat on the wall, head hanging, his hands in his lap, looking utterly dejected.

He was hurting over this almost as much as she was, but she couldn’t feel bad for him.It was his doing.‘You know what you’re going to do?’She asked as the emotions she had thought she had let go bubbled inside her.‘You’re going to get over there and tell her that you’re sorry!If you’re not interested in her romantically you tell her you’re sorry you led her on and ran out on her without talking it through, you make sure she knows she’s worth something to you, even if it’s just as a friend!And if it’s more than that you tell her what she means to you, don’t just run out and abandon her, leaving her to think she means nothing!’She all but yelled, managing, just barely, to keep her voice down.

Chat just looked at her, as though she had spelled it out letter by letter.‘I have to talk to her.’He said, suddenly understanding.He jumped to his feet and lunged forward, balancing himself with a hand on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.‘Thank you, my lady!’And he bounded off across the rooftop.

Ladybug watched him go, what they had both said sinking in, which was when she realised he was going to her house, and she wasn’t there…shit!

 

Chat landed on Marinette’s balcony and was surprised to see her hatch open, a light on inside.He tapped on the glass with his nails, trying not to look in through the hatch in case she was changing.

‘Princess?’He asked quietly, and when he got no reply he finally looked in.Her bed was rumpled, but she wasn’t in it, she could have been under the bed, at her desk, which was where the light was coming from, but he received no answer.He tried again, but still nothing.Where could she be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, mostly unedited! Reread but dislocated wrist not making it easy! Who's ready for chapter 7?!? I'm thinking of calling it 'Early Morning Emotions'...


	7. Early Morning Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir tries to talk to Marinette. Emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG here we go, I love this chapter! I now have to start writing the next one though, so please be patient with me!

Marinette landed around the corner from the side entrance to her building, and after a quick check that no one was watching, she transformed back into her pyjamas, rushing through the door and up the stairs.She let herself into the apartment and leant against the door with a sigh of relief.She hadn’t been spotted.Or so she thought.She opened her eyes to see her parents looking at her in surprise.They hadn’t even realised she was up.

‘Uh…’She said, giving a small yet awkward smile.

‘Do we even ask?’Sabine said.

‘Thought I heard someone at the door downstairs?’Marinette asked hesitantly.

‘I guess that will do until you’re ready to tell us the truth.’Sabine shrugged.‘Also, you’re grounded until you do.’

‘But, Maman…’Marinette began, but a look from Sabine shot her down.

‘The truth, or grounding.Your choice.’

Marinette’s shoulders slumped as she stepped away from the door, her mind working fast.‘I couldn’t sleep, and I saw Ladybug run by on the roof opposite.’She said dejectedly, hoping her mom would fall for it.‘I went downstairs because I couldn’t see where she went from my balcony and knew Alya would like to know for the Ladyblog.’

‘Better.’Sabine held her arm out to her and she stepped in for a hug.‘When will you learn that there’s no point in lying to me?’

‘One day, maybe.’Marinette murmured.

‘Go and get ready for school.’Sabine briefly kissed her hair before letting her go.‘You might be early for a change.’

‘Yes, Maman.’

She trotted up the stairs to her room, dropping the hatch closed behind her, her eyes drifting up to her balcony, wondering if he was here.Maybe if he had arrived and couldn’t see her he had left again, but a small tapping noise let her know he wasn’t gone at all.

‘Chat?’She asked quietly, knowing he would hear her, and his head appeared above her, face serious.

‘Good morning, princess.’He replied.‘May I come in?’She nodded and he dropped down.He came down the stairs and it was only when he reached the bottom that he began to speak, but she quickly pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him.She slipped her phone into the docking speaker and put on music just loud enough to cover their voices.

‘My parents are right downstairs.’She explained, and he nodded in understanding.‘You’re out and about early.’

‘Early bird and all that.’He shrugged, suddenly unsure how to broach the subject.

‘You’re a cat.’

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.‘Early cat gets the bird that’s looking for the worm?’He suggested.

‘That’s just confusing things.’She folded her arms over her chest and leant back against the pillar.‘What do you want, Chat?I have to get ready for school.’

‘I thought, I mean, I think, I need to talk to you.’

‘You think?’

He shook his head, the smallest of movements.‘I know.I know I need to talk to you.’

‘I’m listening.’

‘You are.’He said, walking across the room.Chat pacing was never a good thing.She knew he rarely kept still, but pacing meant he was actually worried.‘That’s a good thing.’He stopped and pointed at her briefly.‘Marinette.’

‘Yes?’She asked, as he seemed to be delaying.

‘You’re a good friend…’

‘Oh my God.’She groaned and pushed away from the pillar.‘If that’s your idea of a talk, you can just get your leather ass out of my room right now.’She pointed up the steps, but he didn’t move.

‘No, that’s just the start.’

‘I can guess the rest!’She went to him and took his arm, dragging him to the steps.‘It’s not me, it’s you, you didn’t mean anything by it, you’re sorry if I thought it meant something, can things stay the way they are.Well, no, if that’s all you wanted to say you can get out now and save your breath.’

‘That’s not what I was going to say.’Chat pulled out of her grip and looked down at her face, angry and defensive.‘I’m not sorry for what happened last night.’

She actually took a step back.‘You’re not?’

‘No.’He shook his head.‘I thought about it all night.I care about you, Marinette, I really do, but anything between us could put you in danger, a lot of danger, and I’m not willing to take that risk.’

She sighed and nodded.She knew just what he meant.One of the main reasons she was so against revealing their identities, even to each other, was because of how easily that information could be used against them.‘I understand.’She said quietly, giving a brave smile.

‘And if I keep visiting, it could still put you at risk.Rumours can be dangerous.’

She nodded, not speaking, surprised by the knot in her stomach and lump in her throat.This was for the best, but all she felt was rejected.

‘I don’t want to see you hurt because of me.’His voice dropped to barely a whisper, and he saw her swallow, wondering if she was in as much turmoil as he was.‘I don’t want to lose you as a friend, but I can’t, I won’t, risk you.’

Marinette felt her bottom lip begin to tremble, and she felt so stupid, such an idiot.She would still get to see him, just not like this, he wouldn’t know it was her, but he would still be there.She was losing his friendship, that was what it was, they would just go back to being partners again, nothing more.She swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked down.‘You should go.The sun’s almost up.Someone might see you.’

Chat could hear her voice was on the edge of tears.He hadn’t wanted to upset her, he wanted her to understand.Maybe she did, but he felt his emotions were in turmoil.No one ever told him having friends could be so painful.He wanted this with her, he would miss her so much, being able to be himself with someone was such a novelty, and she didn’t make him feel different because of who he was, she just accepted it, accepted him.‘Goodbye, princess.’He said quietly, heading up the stairs, onto her bed, and leaping through the hatch and out of sight.

‘Stupid.’Marinette muttered to herself as the first tears escaped, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes as though it would help stop them.He wasn’t hers, she wasn’t losing him, not really, she would still see him, but it felt like someone had ripped her heart out, torn it into little pieces, then stomped all over it.She took a sobbing breath, trying to compose herself and losing, badly.Her tears brought reinforcements and flowed down her cheeks despite her best efforts to stop them, and the awful realisation hit her that she needed to cry it out, that it wouldn’t go away until it was out of her system.She sat down on the floor, letting her emotions leak out in the form of tears and small sobs, trying not to alert her parents that anything was wrong, and she hugged her legs to her chest, burying her face against her knees.

A soft tapping made her raise her head, and she glanced around, knowing it hadn’t come from the hatch above, and her eyes landed on the circular window before her to find Chat balanced on his staff, tapping on the window with one claw until he was sure she had seen him.He looked…lost, so sad and dejected, and without realising she had got to her feet and started towards him, going around her chaise and popping open the window.Effortlessly he stepped back inside, quickly stowing his staff and turning to her as she looked up at him, eyes puffy and cheeks wet.He stepped forward and took her face in his hands, bowed his head and kissed her soundly.

Marinette gave a small surprised noise but quickly got over the shock, her arms wrapping around his back and pulling him closer, as if she couldn’t get enough of him, and really she couldn’t.One of his hands slid into her hair, the other curved around her waist and held her close.After just moments he tore his lips from hers, looking at her from so close all he could see was her bluebell eyes.

‘I don’t want to stop visiting.’He gasped.

‘I don’t want you to stop.’She replied, pulling him back to her so forcefully he stumbled into her, pressing her back against the wall, making her gasp, and he took full advantage of her parted lips, running his tongue along them in a teasing question of askance.A moment later her tongue brushed his and he gave a growl that turned into a low purr as they tentatively tasted one another, Marinette’s hand finding its way to the back of his neck where her fingers toyed with his hair, doing things to him he hadn’t thought such a simple movement could.

There was suddenly a loud knock from the hatch to the living area, and they parted with another gasp, Marinette’s eyes going to it in the hope it wouldn’t open.To her relief her mother’s voice came through it.

‘Marinette, do you want breakfast before we go down to open up?’

‘No, Maman.’She called, Chat nuzzling at her cheek.

‘Alright.’

Marinette let out a sigh and dropped her head back against the wall, looking up at Chat.His lips were pink and swollen from their kiss, and she assumed hers were the same.They certainly tingled as though they were.

‘I have to get ready for school.’She murmured as he lowered his lips towards her, this time kissing beside her mouth and across her cheek.

‘Same.’He murmured against her skin.‘See you tonight?’She nodded and he leant back, stroking her cheek with his thumb.‘Dessert’s on me this time, okay?’

‘Okay.’She replied, her voice soft and breathy.

‘’Til later, princess.’He kissed her again quickly then bounded up the stairs and out of the hatch before she could even form a conscious thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG!!!!!


	8. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't know what happened but I messed up the order of the chapters! I'm adjusting it now!

Marinette was happy, that was all that mattered to Tikki, although the situation was definitely difficult, she wasn’t crying.They could talk about it later, but for now she had school.She certainly had a spring in her step, the previous day with Adrien pretty much forgotten, or at least pushed to the recesses of her brain.

Adrien, on the other hand, was a mess.A hot mess, admittedly, but a mess, nonetheless.He didn’t know what possessed him to go back to Marinette, didn’t know what had possessed him to kiss her again, but he had.And he didn’t regret it.He thought he would, he knew he was in love with Ladybug, but there was something about Marinette when she was around Chat.She was different, she was confident, talkative, completely at ease, even more so than with Alya even, and he cherished that.She had very similar qualities to Ladybug, neither afraid of standing up for what they believed in, for those who couldn’t stand for themselves, both beautiful, both had earned his admiration in many ways.Dammit.He was screwed.

Then he had the whole situation to deal with from yesterday.The other situation.The one where Marinette told him she fell for him years ago.She liked Adrien, if she really meant it, and it honestly made sense.The stuttering, the blushing, the…just everything.She liked Adrien, but had kissed Chat, or rather kissed Chat back.A few times.And she wanted to see him tonight.What did he do?Should he ignore it?Ask her if she was joking?Ask Alya so he knew where he stood?He honestly had no clue.So he decided to see how Marinette acted with him to help him decide.

His car pulled up at the school and he went inside, saying hi to a few people as he went, expecting his classmates to be mostly settled by now, and he stifled a yawn as he entered.What he found was the entire class gathered around Marinette’s desk, all talking amongst themselves in excited tones.Nino broke away from where he was standing on the bench of their desk, sitting back down with a cookie in his hand.

‘Hey, dude, get in there before they’re all gone.’He hooked his thumb back towards Marinette, where their classmates were now heading to their seats, each with a cookie in hand, thanking her as they went.

‘What did I miss?’Adrien asked as he put his bag on his desk, his eyes falling on Marinette, who smiled sweetly and pushed a card box from the bakery towards him.

‘I was ready early this morning and made sugar cookies.Want one?’

‘That would be great, thanks.’He stepped up and looked in the box, finding oval cookies, each iced like the cats eye gem he had given her.‘Wow, these are…these are really pretty.’He managed, smiling up at her, noting she didn’t blush, didn’t avoid his gaze, just looked happy to be sharing.

‘I was inspired by a gift from a, uh, a friend.’There was the blush, she blushed when she thought about him, or Chat rather, but it was still him.

‘Your friend sounds pretty special.’He said as he took one.

‘He is.’She nodded.

‘And she won’t tell me anything about him.’Alya leant towards them, waving her half eaten cookie around.

‘Who cares who he is if we’re reaping the benefits in awesome treats?’Nino asked with a laugh, his cookie already gone.

‘As long as Mari’s happy.’Adrien said before taking a bite, and she nodded, closing the lid on the box now that everyone had had one.

Mademoiselle Bustier came in and called the class to attention, putting paid to any more talk amongst themselves, quickly getting to their first lesson, having to write about the passage from Twelfth Night they had read as homework.

At lunch, Adrien has his driver take him home, asking his chef to prepare something specific for him for later.It was when he was returning to his car when Natalie stopped him.

‘You have a shoot this evening, last minute, but the weather is supposed to be fine, which will give a good sunset as a backdrop.’She passed him a sheet of paper containing the details and he screwed up his face in disgust.

‘I already have plans.’

‘Your father wants this done tonight.’She told him.‘You will go straight to the location after school.Try not to delay leaving.Also, the items you wished purchased are in your room.’And she went back to her office, leaving him to silently swear at his rotten luck.He cancelled his order with his chef and headed back to school, trying to figure out how to get word to Marinette that he couldn’t make it tonight without it being obvious.In the end he pulled a page out of one of his exercise books and wrote a quick note.

Hiding in the boys bathroom he waited until the second bell so he knew everyone would be in class, and he snuck out, slipping the note into Marinette’s locker, then heading to class, pardoning himself for being late and trying to hide his disappointment that he had had to let her down.He hoped she didn’t think this was a brush off, that it was unplanned and out of his control, but he would make it up to her, of that he was certain.

 

The end of the day couldn’t come quick enough for Marinette.She only half listened when Mademoiselle Bustier explained what was in the flyer she was handing out at the end of the day.Besides the fact she was tired from having next to no sleep the night before, she was looking forward to seeing Chat.Alya hadn’t let drop the mysterious boy who had put such a smile on Marinette’s face, but Marinette just told her he was someone close and that she’d like time to figure out what was going on before she announced it.Alya still wanted to know but she was trying to see things from Marinette’s side and let her have her privacy…until a note fell out of Marinette’s locker when she opened it.

Picking it up off the floor, Marinette opened the folded piece of paper.She read it over twice, smiling to herself as she did so, not realising Alya had sidled up beside her to take a look.

‘So his name starts with a C?’Alya asked loudly, and Marinette clasped the paper to her chest as she glared at her friend.

‘Alya!’

‘And he calls you princess?That’s too cute.’

‘Hush.’She nudged her with her elbow.

‘Come on, what else did he say?’She grinned.

‘Nothing much.We had plans tonight but something has come up so I won’t see him.He promised to make it up to me though.’She showed her the note.

‘I can’t believe you have a secret boyfriend!’Alya said, reading it over in full.‘It’s so romantic!’

‘He’s not my boyfriend.’Marinette argued, as Rose appeared on her other side.

‘Who has a secret boyfriend?’

‘Marinette, check out the note he left her.’

‘He goes here too?’Rose read it over.‘Oh, you’re his princess!How romantic!’

‘I guess.’Marinette said, trying to pluck the letter back, but Mylene joined them and took it.

‘Who sent this?It’s so sweet!’

‘You guys don’t know him.’She tried again, but it got passed to Juleka.

‘We must do, if he goes to this school.’Alya pointed out.‘Name starts with a C…not Claude from the year above us?’

‘No!’Marinette said defensively.

‘Well, is the C his first or last name?’

‘Neither, it’s his, uh, nickname.’She reached for the paper again as it was handed back to Alya, but it was intercepted by Sabrina, who in turn passed it on to Chloe who was standing at a safe distance.

‘A princess?You?’She scoffed.‘He must have very low standards if you’re his idea of royalty.’

‘You’re just jealous you don’t have admirers leaving notes in your locker.’Alya snatched the note back and handed it to Marinette.

‘Please, that’s because they send flowers to my address, much more personal than at school.’

Adrien stood at his locker, taking his time packing his bag as he listened to the girls in their class quizzing Marinette about her beau, and it gave him an idea.He could arrange it on the way to his shoot, and he was sure it would help cement the idea for everyone that Marinette definitely had a romantic suitor.


	9. Sleepy Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both teens get some much needed rest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I sorted the chapter order issue now!! Phew!!

Marinette decided she would take full advantage of her plans being cancelled and catch up on the sleep she missed the night before.Once a certain kwami shut up, that was.

‘Did you think of another option, when it comes to Chat?Because you seem a lot calmer about it.’Tikki asked as she tucked into the last of the sugar cookies.

‘Kind of.’Marinette said as she changed into her pyjamas.She didn’t care it was only five, she needed to grab some sleep while she could, not only because she was exhausted but because she would be no good if Hawkmoth decided to send an akuma tonight.

‘I’m glad to hear it.’Tikki smiled.‘What is it?’

‘Ignore it until I come up with a better plan?’Marinette admitted reluctantly.

‘Marinette…’

‘I know, it’s not ideal.’She said as she hung her jacket in her closet.‘I hate lying to him, but I can’t think straight when I think about him, let alone when he’s around.’

‘Thinking does seem to be the last thing on your mind.’Tikki giggled, and Marinette shot her a glare.‘Well, it isn’t.’

‘Why do I suddenly find him this attractive when I’ve spent the last three years as Ladybug spurning him?’She asked as she threw her shoes into the closet and shut the door.

‘Maybe it’s because he’s less intense with Marinette?’Tikki suggested.‘When he’s with Ladybug he’s under pressure, he has to give it his all as your time together is short.With Marinette he can relax more, take his time, not that it’s taken him long to wheedle his way into your affections.’She giggled again.

‘It’s not funny, Tikki.’

‘It is a little.’The kwami gave her an apologetic look, knowing if only her chosen knew just _how_ funny it was.

‘It’s ironic, not funny.’Marinette pulled Twelfth Night out of her bag to read as much of the next act as she could.It wasn’t due until the day after tomorrow but it didn’t hurt to have a head start.

‘Ironically funny.’

‘If you say so.’She grumbled, going up her ladder and settling down in bed.Tikki joined her several minutes later and stroked her hair as she yawned.

‘I promise it will all work out, Marinette.’Tikki kissed her cheek softly and settled into the pillow beside her.

 

Adrien barely had time on the way to his shoot to do what he wanted for Marinette, and hit the confirm button just as they pulled up.That done he had to concentrate on being a professional, smiling and not yawning, putting up with the poking and prodding of makeup artists and dressers, getting everything just right.He was exhausted by the time he reached his room, barely having time to undress before collapsing into bed and into a deep sleep, which was how he didn’t notice the large bag of material leaning against his couch.


	10. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning akuma attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, sorted the chapter order mess, still no idea what happened though!
> 
> I have now figured out the full story however, so I have a good idea where I'm going with it, pain permitting! My wrist is still killing me as well as being weak and clicking in and out of the socket, so am a little slower typing than normal, but I'm getting there!

Marinette groaned as she rolled over and pulled her phone towards her, squinting at the display.‘You have got to be kidding me.’

 

‘You have got to be kidding me!’Adrien yelped as Plagg kicked him in the face a few more times.

‘Not kidding, akuma attack.’

‘It’s like,’ he rolled over and looked at his clock, ‘not even four!’

‘So stay in bed, I don’t care.’Plagg floated up to collapse on the pillow.

Adrien groaned but threw back the covers.‘I’m up.’He grumbled, rubbing his eye.‘Claws out!’

 

‘Tikki, spots on!’Marinette cried, as she jumped up through the hatch onto her balcony, landing as her transformation completed and taking off over the rooftops towards where she could hear the sounds of horns combined with sirens and screams.She landed on the corner of a building and below she could see a refuse lorry parked haphazardly on the kerb, people fleeing left, right, and centre, and amongst all the chaos, wearing an orange high vis vest over a body that appeared to be made complete of trash, stood their akuma.

‘Something smells off about this whole situation.’

She turned to see Chat landing beside her, fighting with herself not to give him an out and out grin.‘Another early start, Chat Noir.’She commented, turning back to the street, if only to help her hide the fact she was so pleased to see him.

‘The early bird, my lady.’

‘Gets eaten by the cat.’She replied without thinking, luckily he didn’t seem to put two and two together.

‘I’d rather not eat that thing.It’s disgusting.’He pulled a face.

‘Then let’s just free the akuma instead.’She suggested.‘It has to be in his vest, I can’t see anythingin his hands.’

‘You want to distract him and I’ll try get close enough to cataclysm it?’

She nodded, trying not to think about him that close to the overly large akumatized victim.‘I’ll loop around in front of him.We play this right we might be out of here before breakfast.’

‘Don’t jinx it.’He winked, and she quickly swung away before he could see her blush.

‘Stupid cat.’She muttered, knowing it wasn’t him at all, it was her.He was all she could think about and it was going to cost her, if she didn’t get her head in the right space.

As though to make her point, a torrent of garbage fired at her, making her take evasive action, but at least it meant his attention was on her, and not Chat, who was even now sneaking down behind their victim.She swung as close as she dared, dodging and weaving, the smell of rotting trash almost strong enough to burn her eyes, and she realised it was emphasised, most likely by the akuma as another combat tactic.An egg box caught her yo-yo string and she was forced to retract it sooner than she planned, and she rolled to her feet on the road, yo-yo spinning to deflect the onslaught she found herself under.

Chat touched down silently behind their victim, the odour hitting him like a solid thing, his enhanced sense of smell not working in his favour, and his eyes immediately teared up.Despite this distraction he pounced forward, just as the trash pile akuma turned.Chat overshot, hitting the streetlight with his hand instead, and it immediately rusted and crumpled to dust, but Chat didn’t have time to even curse his bad luck, as a hand made of garbage grabbed his arm and threw him down the street.

‘Chat!’Ladybug gasped, watching her partner tumble to a halt down the street and knowing he would have to transform back and recharge his kwami before long.She was desperate to go and check on him, but she knew he would be okay, it was part of their job, but she had never felt so worried about him, which was when it really hit her how hard she had fallen for her partner in such a short space of time.

She shook her head, knowing she couldn’t get distracted, and called for her Lucky Charm.A tub of baking soda dropped down into her hands and she gave it a look of confusion before glancing around, hoping for a clue as to what to use it on.In the distance she could see Chat’s baton, now red and spotted in her vision, the next thing appeared when the victim turned fully towards Chat, an open vinegar bottle, the top of which stuck out from the neck of the vest, and finally the vest itself.

‘Gotcha.’She murmured, sidestepping and pulling her arm back.‘Chat!Batter up!’

Chat turned to see a container flying towards him and he drew his baton, extending it just enough with a small smile.The akuma spun, its attention on Ladybug again, as Chat hit the baking soda, bursting open just above the bottle, but causing it to turn to him once more.Ladybug watched as the simple chemical reaction began, set off by the loping gait of the akuma, and in just moments the bottle burst, ripping the vest in two and freeing the akuma for Marinette to deevilize.

The street soon returned to normal and the man, who had been driven to anger by impatient citizens almost running him down as he did his trash collections, was being checked by paramedics.

Chat’s ring began to beep as he reached her.‘Guess that’s my cue to get out of here.’

‘I guess so.Good work, Chat Noir.’She offered him her fist now that he was finally close enough.

‘Pound it.’They said in tandem.

‘Oh, and one more thing,’ he said, backing away in readiness to leave, ‘I took your advice.Everything’s good.’

‘It is?’

‘It is.I think I have a girlfriend.’He grinned, before launching himself into the rooftops with a final grin.‘Later, Bugaboo!’

‘Later, kitty.’She murmured, smiling to herself as her earrings began to beep.


	11. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter has taken me most of the day, including disruptions, interruptions, and adulting, to name but a few!

By the time school started, Marinette’s heart had just about calmed down.Hearing Chat refer to her as maybe his girlfriend made everything suddenly really real.If that was what they were, she couldn’t keep lying to him.She would have to come clean eventually, and honestly, if not Adrien, Chat was probably the best match for her, as he understood the need for secrecy, among other things.She just had to make sure this was definitely the right thing before doing anything drastic.

Class was well underway, and besides Chloe continuously checking the time and looking at the door, it was uneventful, until just before eleven.There was a knock on the door and Chloe gained a smug smile as it opened.She hadn’t liked all of the attention being on Marinette’s apparent love life, and knew just how to change that.A delivery man stood in the doorway, holding a bouquet of yellow roses, reading from his screen.

‘Got a couple of deliveries.This is for a Miss Bourgeois?’

‘Oh, again?’Chloe said dramatically.‘I can barely move for gifts from admirers.’

‘Sign here.’The delivery man disinterestedly offered her the screen to sign, which she did with a flourish, cooing over the flowers while Mademoiselle Bustier sighed at the interruption.

‘Is that all?’She asked impatiently.

‘Just one more.’He tapped on the screen.‘One for Dupain Cheng?’

A gasp ran through the class and everyone turned to look at Marinette, who was wide eyed and blushing.‘You’re sure it’s for me?’Marinette asked quietly as he shoved the screen at her to sign.

‘Yup.Just a second.’He went back outside the door and came back carrying a silver pot, containing a beautiful yellow orchid with delicate pink speckles at its centre.

‘Whoa, is that what I think it is?’Rose asked excitedly, as Alya searched around the pot for a card, Marinette looking at the plant before her.

‘It’s an orchid, you can get those anywhere these days.’Chloe rolled her eyes, not liking the attention being diverted from her yet again.

‘It’s not just any orchid.’Rose squealed excitedly as she got up to have a closer look.‘It’s a Shenzhen Nongke orchid!They only bloom every four to five years, and can sell for almost two hundred thousand euros!’

‘They can what?’Marinette gasped, looking at her friend in alarm as Alya finally found the envelope and opened it.

‘See you tonight.C.’She read it aloud.

‘Alya!’She snatched it from her friend and checked what it said.She had read it word for word.That stupid, overzealous, overgenerous cat.‘It has to be a mistake.’She muttered.‘I’m sure it just looks like that orchid, it can’t be that species, it can’t be.’

‘Label says it is.’Alya showed her.

‘Good grief.’She slid down in her seat, her cheeks scarlet and every eye still on her.

‘Okay, class!’Mademoiselle Bustier called over the chatter.‘I will allow you five minutes to get your excitement under control then we will return to the lesson plan!’

Marinette was bombarded by hundreds of questions at once, about who her mysterious boyfriend was, how he could afford such expensive flowers, did he go to the school, where did they meet, everything she could have imagined, and even some things she couldn’t.The only people who didn’t ask anything were Chloe, who was busy seething while glaring at her comparatively cheap bouquet, and Adrien, who just smiled and watched Marinette, hoping she liked the gift.He knew she liked flowers, her balcony was full of them, and a potted orchid would last a lot longer than a simple bouquet, plus this was almost a one of a kind, certainly the only one like it in Paris, perhaps even the whole of Europe, but she was worth it.

 

Come lunchtime, speculation of who Marinette’s rich boyfriend could be had spread throughout the entire school, and everywhere she went there were whispers and looks.Alya tried to keep her distracted, but it was obvious she was distressed by the entire thing.Mr Damocles had locked the expensive orchid in his office for safekeeping, and at the end of the day took both Marinette and Chloe aside to remind them that such disruption to the school day was unacceptable and any admirers should be warned that it was not appropriate to do so.Chloe complained she had no control over her many admirers, but would have her father put out a public plea.Marinette knew it was just another way for Chloe to get attention, but she was so desperate to avoid it that she did her best to ignore it and apologise to their principal that she would try and ensure it didn’t happen again.Chloe was still going on when Mr Damocles nodded Marinette to leave with her new plant.

She left the office with a sigh, her plant in her hands, and almost walked right into Adrien, who was waiting beside the door.

‘Hey, everything okay?’

‘Oh, hi Adrien.’She smiled tiredly.‘Yeah, it’s alright.Just a warning to tell C not to disrupt class again.’

‘He’s a pretty flashy gift giver, whoever he is, this mystery man.’

‘He’s a showoff.’She murmured, but couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face.

Adrien’s heart lifted at her reaction, noting the faint blush in her cheeks.‘But you like him, right?’He tilted his head to one side with a small smile of his own as she shifted her backpack while trying to balance the plant.‘Here, let me help.’He took the pot from her so she could put the bag on her shoulders properly.

‘Thanks.And yeah, I do like him, a lot, but that seems like kind of an extravagant gift, considering we’ve only really been hanging out since Friday.’

‘Wow, whirlwind romance.’Adrien grinned.

‘Something like that.’She said in a hushed tone.

‘Is he, uh, is he moving too fast for you?’Adrien asked, noticing her suddenly serious expression.

She shook her head quickly.‘No, not really, I mean not physically.He’s really supportive and encouraging when I need it, I like him, but…can you really get a plant that cost hundreds of thousands of euros?’

‘Rose knows her flowers.’He shrugged.‘But I guess maybe it is a little extravagant.’

‘A little?’She gave him a disbelieving look.‘This thing is probably worth more than my house!I’ll probably get mugged on the way home over a pot plant!’

‘Why don’t you let me give you a ride home?I have a bodyguard and everything.’He offered, not having thought that this might put her at risk, and not wanting her to worry.

‘I’m just kidding, I live right across the street, but you get what I mean, right?It’s a pretty flashy gift.’

‘Did he do something to need to send you flowers?Something wrong?’

‘Not wrong, he had to cancel getting together last night.Certainly not enough to warrant this.I don’t even know what we are.’

Adrien paused as he realised they really weren’t defined.The kissing, the flowers, the notes, they didn’t solidify what they were, and he didn’t even know what that was, despite knowing what he would like it to be.It was something they should talk about.

‘You okay?’Marinette had stopped just ahead of him and was looking at him with concern.

‘Sure, I guess it just surprised me.’He started walking again.

‘That someone would send such an expensive gift to someone they’re in an undefined relationship with? Because that surprised me too.’

‘Uh, yeah, that.’He nodded, walking with her again.‘But I’d feel better if you let me give you a ride home, just in case.’

‘Adrien, you know how close the patisserie is, you can wait by your car and watch me walk it, if you really want to.’

‘You let me give you a ride in Monday.’He argued.

‘Because I didn’t want to argue with Maman and it gave me the chance to give you the waistcoat without an audience.’She told him.‘Really, it’s okay.Don’t you have some kind of after school lesson to get to?’

‘Uh…what day is it?’He wrinkled his nose, trying to remember.

‘Wednesday.’She chuckled.

‘Basketball!’He snapped his fingers.

She held her hands out for the plant pot, which he handed over.‘Get yourself on the court.’

‘I’ll see you home another time, pri…uh, perhaps.’He caught himself just before slipping up.

‘I’m hoping not to need a bodyguard to walk home again.’She laughed.

‘Right.’He rubbed the back of his neck.‘So, I guess I’ll see you later?’

‘In the morning.’She nodded.

‘The morning, yeah.’He nodded, knowing it would be sooner.

‘Adrien?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Basketball?’She reminded him.

‘Crap, yes!’He leapt forward and put his hand on her shoulder, kissing her cheek briefly.‘Later!’And raced off, leaving Marinette stunned for a moment, until a high pitch scream started up behind her.Turning, she saw Chloe glaring at her as she stomped towards her.

‘Dupain Cheng!’She screeched, and Marinette began to back up.

‘Chloe, that wasn’t what it looks like!’She said defensively.

‘First, you one up me with flowers, and now this!’Chloe spat.‘I won’t have it!You can’t have Adrien as well as some mystery millionaire!’

‘Chloe, I don’t even know what that was!’Marinette said defensively.

‘Oh my God!’Chloe gasped as she reached her.‘Adrien is your mystery millionaire!’

‘Now you’re just being ridiculous.’Marinette wrinkled her nose.

‘Don’t call me ridiculous!’Chloe attempted to poke her, but Marinette quickly stepped back out of reach.

‘Okay, fine, you’re not ridiculous, but the idea is!It’s not Adrien!’

Chloe growled, evidently unsure what else to say, and eventually just yelped; ‘I hate you!’And stormed off, leaving Marinette more confused than she was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think Adrien is becoming a smitten kitten!


	12. You've Got To Be Orchid-ing Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the orchid has spread...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Got another chapter out! Actually I have a couple complete, I'm just reading them and posting as I go! Watch this space!

‘What’s that?’Her mom asked as she walked into the patisserie.

‘A stupidly expensive orchid.’She put it down on the counter.‘Rose says it can sell for almost two hundred thousand euros.’

‘It can…’Sabine blinked a couple of times.‘I think you need to start at the beginning.’

‘Someone sent me them.’She shifted awkwardly.‘Anonymously.’She was thankful she had had the forethought to tuck the card in her bag.

‘And they’re worth how much?’

‘A lot.The name of the species is on the tab, Rose says it’s a rare species or something.’

‘Adrien?’Sabine raised a questioning eyebrow as she took the tab and read it.

‘Apparently not.’She shrugged.

‘So you have a secret admirer who is either rich, or an orchid thief?’

Marinette laughed.‘I hadn’t thought of that.’

‘Really no idea who it could be?’

‘Not one.’She shook her head.

Sabine held her arm out for her to step into, and she hugged her tight.‘Well, you either have friends in some really high places, or really low ones.’Marinette laughed, and that was what Sabine had been hoping for, getting her to smile.‘That’s better.I’ll be up to make dinner soon.’

‘Okay.’Marinette kissed her cheek and picked up the plant again, heading towards the back.

‘Oh, Mari?If it’s that rock star you designed the glasses and album cover for, he’s much too old for you.’She winked.

‘Maman!’ She laughed.

‘Just checking.’Sabine held up her hands in surrender, leaving Marinette to head up to her room, shaking her head.

 

Adrien didn’t think a basketball session have ever dragged so badly, let alone the ride home.He showered then ate dinner, telling Natalie he was going to take dessert with him to do homework then turn in for the night, which he knew would guarantee him peace and quiet.Carefully he put the special dessert into a bag where it shouldn’t get damaged, he had requested it be partially deconstructed so he could finish it off fresh, put a few more things in the bag, then put it by the window along with the bag of material.

‘I don’t imagine for a second that you’re actually going to do homework and go to bed.’Plagg said as he watched him getting everything together.

‘I promised Mari I’d see her tonight.’He checked he had everything, which wasn’t a lot, but he didn’t want for forget anything.‘And if I don’t hurry, dessert will melt.’

‘You’re really pulling out all the stops to impress this girl.’Plagg smirked, highly amused that his chosen seriously had a type when it came to girls.

‘I promised her dessert, that’s all.’Adrien frowned at him, checking the bag one last time.

‘You also sent her a rare and expensive orchid, and bought her a bag of fabric.’He pointed out.‘You’re going a little overboard.’

‘What do you know?You already told me you don’t understand human interactions.’Adrien frowned at him.

‘I don’t, but I do know this is over the top.’He crossed his arms stubbornly.

‘Plagg,’ Adrien gave him a serious look.

‘What?’

‘Claws out.’He said with a small smile.

Plagg rolled his eyes as he was pulled towards the Miraculous.There were some things he would never understand, and humans were one of them.

 

‘Knock knock, purrr-incess.’

Marinette had been looking up at the hatch since she heard him moving around up there, and although she was curious, it was obvious he was doing something he didn’t want her to know about, so she sat on her chaise with her sketchbook in her hand and waited.

‘I’m here, Chat.’She put down her book and got to her feet, glad she had decided to dress up a bit, knowing he was coming.It was just a pale blue skater skirt she had made, coupled with a white blouse, and white over the knee socks, but it was different to what she normally wore.She had even taken her hair down, hoping that there wouldn’t be another akuma today.

Chat dropped down onto her bed holding a large paper bag, and smiled at her, before his mouth dropped open as he took her in.‘Whoa.’He murmured.

‘I got my flowers.’She said as he came down the ladder, dropping the bag at the bottom, his expression somewhere between surprised and awed.‘Thank you, they’re beautiful.’

‘You’re beautiful.’He murmured as he reached her, bowing his head to kiss her softly.

She smiled at him as he pulled away, taking her hand as he beamed down at her.‘You didn’t really pay hundreds of thousands of euros for a pot plant though, right?’

‘Don’t you know better than to ask the price of a gift, princess?’He booped her nose carefully.

‘When said gift sends the entire school into a maelstrom of excited rumour, no, I don’t.’

‘I know a few people.’He shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes teasingly at him.‘It’s not stolen, right?International gangster florists aren’t going to come after me?’

‘No international gangster florists, I promise.’He laughed.‘But I have a couple of other things for you.’He pulled her towards the bag.

‘No, Chat, no more gifts!’She laughed.

‘Just this one.’He lifted the bag and held it out to her.‘So you can finish what you started.’

She frowned and took the bag, looking inside.‘Oh my God, you didn’t?’

He helped her carefully take the material out of the bag.There was enough grey and yellow material here to make the rest of the suit, more than enough.‘You so wanted to see it real, and the waistcoat existing made you so happy.You need to finish.It needs to be real.’

‘Oh, Chat.’She put the material on her desk and threw her arms around him.‘You are far too precious, kitty.Thank you.’

‘Anything to see you smile.’He enveloped her in his arms and held her close, burying his nose against her neck.‘Oh, one more thing!’He backed away and pulled her towards the stairs.

‘You said just that one!’She argued as he pulled her along.

‘This isn’t a gift, just something I promised.’He leapt up through the hatch, holding down his hand to help her up, and he stepped back, showing her what he had been doing.A picnic blanket was spread out, with a backpack beside it and a few enclosed candles burned brightly in the twilight.

‘Chat…’She shook her head as he pulled her towards the blanket to sit down.

‘I said I’d bring dessert, and it might have melted a little, but I tried to get here as fast as I could.’He lifted the box out of the bag, followed by two plates, a miniature bottle of dark rum, two spoons, and a box of matches.

‘Do I want to know?’

‘Just watch.’He smiled to himself as he opened the box to reveal two perfect miniature baked Alaskas.‘Sit back, princess.’He said as he opened the rum, dousing each generously before picking up the matches.

‘This won’t burn the place down, right?’She checked, making sure she was well away as he lit a match.

‘It shouldn’t, but that’s why I thought we’d do this outside.Plus, it’s more showy in the dark.’He glanced up at her before down at the desserts, lowering the match first to one then the other.It wasn’t really dark out here with all the lights of the city, but the effect was still a stunning one, the two desserts flaming, and he sat back proudly.‘Voila!Bombe Alaska!’

She laughed at his enthusiasm.‘Very impressive, minou.’

‘It’ll burn out in a moment, then you have to eat it before the ice cream melts any more than it already has.I came as quickly as I could after taking them from the freezer.’

‘I’m sure they’re perfect.’

They watched as the flames died down and then he offered her a spoon.They ate together in silence for a short while until Chat shuffled closer to her.

‘So, other than nice surprises, how was your day?’

‘Nice surprises?’She gave him a sideways glance.‘You mean like dessert and the material?’

‘I mean the flowers.’He nudged her for her teasing tone.

‘The flowers are lovely but they drew a lot of attention.’

‘You said something about a maelstrom?’He frowned, trying to remember.

‘Uh huh.Everyone is throwing around theories about who could have sent them to me, even people I don’t know are trying to figure it out.If I’m honest it’s a little embarrassing having that many people talk about me.’

‘I didn’t mean to embarrass you.’

She shrugged.‘I’ll deal with it, but the principal did make a point that I should tell you no more deliveries to the school please.It’s a distraction.’

‘Your principal sounds boring.’He said flippantly.

‘That’s his job.’She told him unnecessarily.‘Then Adrien kissed my cheek and Chloe flipped out.It was a weird day.’She was concentrating on her dessert and didn’t notice Chat go completely still with his spoon in his mouth.

He had kissed her as Adrien?When?He thought back for a minute and realised exactly when it happened.‘Do I, uh, do I need to come down and warn model boy off?You know, with you being my girl and all?’

‘Am I your girl?’She tilted her head so she could see him, putting down her plate and spoon,

‘I like to think you could be, maybe, if you want?’He stumbled over the words.

‘What about all that talk of putting me at risk?I thought it was too dangerous for people to know?’She asked, leaning towards him temptingly.

‘It is.’He put down his own dessert and raised his hand, cupping her cheek.

‘So how are we going to keep it a secret if you’re going to threaten one of the most famous citizens in Paris?’

‘I’ll tell him your boyfriend hired me to scare him off.’

‘I really don’t think Adrien sees me like that.’She closed her eyes as his breath caressed her lips.

‘Then he’s a fool.’He whispered as his lips brushed hers, the faintest of touches but it had him pulling her closer, his arm around her waist drawing her nearer until she straddled his lap, one hand cradling her head, the other on her back.The kiss was slow and teasing, gentle drawn out touches that had Marinette’s hands clenching in Chat’s hair, and a rumbling purr started in his chest.

The kiss ended but they didn’t part far, their heavy breath falling upon one another, their noses brushing and cheeks flushed.

‘Wait.’Something he said suddenly struck Marinette.‘Did you say boyfriend?’

‘If you, if you want?We could.What do you think?’

‘You mean really make it official?’She asked, meaning simply between the two of them, not anything more, but Chat took it the wrong way.

‘Between us.We can’t tell any one else about it, although I still might make the exception to threaten off my rival.’He smiled slightly.

‘That would be a bad idea.’She pulled a face at him.‘And you’re the one who has already drawn a lot of attention to this, not me.’

‘Are you saying I can’t send you things?’

‘I’m saying try be a little more low key.’

‘I don’t want to be low key, not if someone else thinks you’re available.’He fought back a smile, knowing he was talking about himself anyway, but Marinette didn’t know that.

‘I’m pretty sure everyone knows I’m not, thanks to you.You may as well have scent marked me.’

‘I am a cat.’He shrugged.

‘Funny.’She ruffled his hair.‘I think Alya will be the hardest one to keep from prying.I love her but she can be pretty full on.’

‘Alya of the Ladyblog fame, right?’He unnecessarily checked.

‘Uh huh.Imagine how excited she’ll be if she finds out who C is.’

‘You have to keep it from her.’He leant in and kissed her neck, making her sigh and close her eyes.

‘I have to keep it from everyone, but so do you.’He leant back and frowned at her.‘You’re the one who’s drawing attention to me, to us.The notes, the gifts.The girls in my class thrive on stuff like that.It’s different enough that they’re already speculating who you are.’

‘I’ll tone it down.’He promised.

‘Thanks.’She leant in to kiss him, just a fraction from his lips, when they were interrupted.

‘Marinette?’

‘That’s Maman.’She whispered, kissing him quickly and getting to her feet.‘I’m up here, Maman, just a second.’She pressed her finger to her lips with a glance at him before lowering herself down the hatch.Her mom’s head was just inside her room, standing on the stairs in the living room.

‘There’s someone here to see you.’Her mom looked serious, and that made Marinette worry.

‘Who is it?’

Sabine sighed.‘Word of your orchid has got out.Nadja wants an interview.’

‘I just got off the phone with…uh…with the person who sent it.It was a joke, it’s not real.’Marinette said rapidly.

‘Maybe you could tell Nadja that.’

‘Maman…’Marinette whined.

‘Just five minutes.She’s a friend.’

‘She’s a reporter.’Marinette pouted but followed her anyway.

Nadja Chamack stood in the living area, her cameraman behind her, smiling pleasantly as Marinette followed her mom down the stairs.

‘Good afternoon, Marinette.’

‘Hello, Madame Chamack.’Marinette greeted her.‘I think you’ve been given some bad information.’

‘About the orchids?I don’t think so.’She smiled encouragingly.

‘I just got off the phone with my friend, he said they just look like them, that it was a joke.’

‘Well, your friend is a liar.’She held out her phone to show Marinette a picture of the very orchids she had.‘This confirms that a purchase was made yesterday and couriered to Paris.The orchidist won’t say if they have the name of the buyer, they claim it was anonymous, but it was definitely delivered to you.’

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose and screwed up her eyes‘He told me it was a joke.’She opened her eyes and found the camera now on her, a microphone between them.

‘Can you confirm that you are in a relationship with your classmate, Adrien Agreste?’

‘No!I’m not!’Marinette blushed heavily.‘We’re just friends!’

‘There’s no one else in Paris in your age bracket who could afford such a lavish gift.What can you tell us about this mystery man?’

‘That he’s going to get a smack in the face when I next see him.’Marinette muttered, her mom coming to stand beside her, wrapping her arm around her.

‘I’m sorry, Nadja, I can’t let you keep asking Marinette these questions.If she doesn’t want to talk about this, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.’Sabine said firmly to her friend.

Nadja raised her hand and the camera was lowered.‘I’m not trying to make Marinette feel discomfort, but this is quite the story.’

‘And if and when Marinette is ready to talk about it, I’ll have her call you.’Sabine was smiling, but her voice was no nonsense, and Marinette knew better than to mess with that.Thankfully, so did Nadja.

She sighed.‘Alright, Sabine, I’ll leave it, but the people want to know, and I won’t be the only one asking.’

‘Thank you.’Sabine gave Marinette a squeeze.‘Go back to your room.’

‘Thank you, Maman.’Marinette made a hasty exit, racing up the stairs and slamming the hatch before heading back up to the balcony.

‘Everything…’Chat started, but she grabbed his arm and pressed her finger to his lips.

‘Shhh!’She pulled his arm until he sat down then went to the railing, watching until the TVi news van drove away, and she sighed in relief, her shoulders slumping heavily.Finally she turned, and the look on her face made Chat wish he could go to her, but he wasn’t sure if he should as she had made him sit.Instead he held his arms out, inviting her into them.

She sighed again and pushed away from the railing, sinking to sit beside him, his arm curving around her so her head rested on her shoulder.‘Nadja Chamack was here.She knows about the orchid.’

‘What did you tell her?’He kissed her hair, hoping it would comfort her.

‘I tried to tell her it was a joke, that it wasn’t the actual orchid, just similar, but she’d already been onto whoever you bought it from.They didn’t tell her the buyer but confirmed it had been delivered to me.’

‘Dammit.I’m sorry, princess.’

‘I guess it’s okay, I can’t do anything about it.’

‘Don’t get sad, I don’t want you akumatized.’He squeezed her, but it made her laugh.

‘I promise I’ll try not to.’

‘Good, but what I want to know is who the hell sold you out?’He asked, horrified that someone would do that to her.

‘It could be anyone, the entire school knew by the end of the day.’

‘I should come down there and tell them that’s not acceptable.’

Marinette leant away from him.‘That won’t help, that will make things worse, it won’t take much for them to put two and two together that you’re C.’

‘They can’t treat you like this!’

‘But they will!’She argued, pushing to her feet.‘And you’re going to have to be so careful if you keep coming here, someone is going to see you and then everyone will know!’

‘So what’s the answer?’He stood too, hoping that no one was yet watching her home.

‘I don’t know!’She threw her arms out frustratedly.‘Maybe we should keep a low profile until things calm down, until they give up.’

‘You want me to stop coming here?’He asked, not understanding.‘You want to give up on us so easily?’

‘That’s not what I said.’

‘It pretty much is.Keeping a low profile means not being seen, and this is the only place we can actually be together.If we go anywhere else we could be spotted.’

‘And if you come here you could be spotted!’She said pointedly.‘It’s not that I don’t want to see you, but if they’re watching me, this is the first place they’ll look.’

‘All I hear is you giving up.’He folded his arms stubbornly.

‘That’s because you’re not listening!You’re too interested in getting your own way to hear what I’m saying!’

‘What I want is us!’

‘Chat…’She groaned, not knowing how to get him to understand.

‘No, princess, it’s fine, if you’d rather I left, I’ll go.’

She closed her eyes and dropped her head.‘That’s not what I…’She looked up and he was gone.‘You are fucking kidding me.’She turned a circle, looking for any sign of him.‘Really?’She yelled, before storming to her hatch, dropping down and locking it firmly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg was right, Adrien is a drama queen!


	13. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler chapter of the aftermath of the two dorks' fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles.
> 
> Anyway, this is just a little filler, there's another to come in a few minutes!

Marinette went to school the next day still steaming from their fight.She had no way to contact Chat without transforming, and she didn’t want to talk to him anyway.She had taken the orchid down to their living area and asked her mom to take care of it.She didn’t want to look at it as it made her want to throw it out of the window, but the fact it was so expensive stopped her.She just wasn’t that wasteful.She was particularly short with anyone at school who tried to question or tease her about her love life, it soon got round that she was not to be messed with and she was left alone, even Alya only gave some gentle questioning, mostly if she was okay, and that she knew where she was if she needed to talk.

Adrien however chose to avoid school all together, feigning a sore throat, knowing he had an interview the next morning and would need to be in good voice for that.Natalie was happy to call in for him, and he spent the day moping around his room, ignoring Plagg and everyone else.He hadn’t wanted to fight with Marinette, if the few words could be counted as a fight, but he knew he was sneaky enough that he still could have seen her, if she would just see sense.The whole thing was a big stupid mess that they should have been able to work through easily enough, but instead she had suggested they spend some time apart.He liked spending time with her, he wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend, and the fact he could feel so strongly about someone other than Ladybug had been a bit of a shock to him.Getting to know Marinette in such a short space of time, seeing her being herself and so giving and comfortable, he realised how much he adored her, how he had always felt drawn to her.He wished he could have got to know her as Adrien, that he could be himself with her without the mask…wait…maybe he could.If she and Chat were fighting maybe he could get to know her as Adrien, give her the chance to get to know him.If he got closer to her, maybe she could see what she liked about Chat in him, but there would be no need to hide.By the end of the day he had come around to the idea that Chat leaving had been the best thing that could have happened.Chat walking away, although in reality leaping and running away was more accurate, left the way clear for Adrien.He would be at school by lunchtime the following day and he would start a conversation with her, see if she would like to go see a movie, or just hang out for a while.Mind made up, he went to bed that night a lot more settled.


	14. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is determined not to let their fight ruin her weekend, Nathaniel has a proposition, and Adrien is not happy.

‘You seem in a better mood today, Mari.’Alya commented as they packed up from their last lesson before lunch.

‘I decided not to let one person’s childishness ruin my weekend.’She commented, throwing her bag on her shoulder.‘It’s Friday, I refuse to sulk all weekend.’

‘Go you!’Alya slapped her on the back.‘If I was free I’d say we should have had a girls night, but I have plans.I didn’t know you were going to dump a millionaire this week or I’d have kept it free.’

‘I didn’t exactly plan it.’Marinette replied, unable to keep the smile completely off her face.

‘No, but what a change!You’re not pining over Adrien, you’ve slapped down enough people who were on your case yesterday that they’re leaving you alone, and have an entire weekend ahead of you time!’She wrapped her arm around her shoulders.‘And you got to keep the expensive orchid…you did keep it, right?’

‘I thought about throwing it off my balcony.If I knew how to return it to him I would, but I don’t exactly have an address I can forward it to.’

‘Well, if you need someone to take it off your hands, I have a nice window with a sunny outlook.’Alya winked.

‘I’ll bear that in mind.’She laughed as they left the classroom and started across the courtyard.

‘Marinette?’

They both turned to see Nathaniel running towards them.‘Hey, Nath, what’s up?’

‘I was wondering if I could talk to you about the art contest Mademoiselle Bustier gave us the flyers for.’

‘I’ll catch you in a while.’Alya said, leaving the two of them alone.

‘So, what about the contest?’Marinette asked, remembering the flyer but she hadn’t actually bothered to look at it yet.

‘I had an idea and wondered if I could run it by you?I think if we work together we could have a good chance of winning.’

‘Sounds interesting.What did you have in mind?’

‘I have some ideas down, can we get together some time to take a look?’

‘Sure, how about coffee after school?’

‘Okay.’He nodded.‘I look forward to it.’

Adrien watched the exchange from the main entrance, a bitterness running through him that seemed to start at his heart.It was no secret that Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette, even though he seemed to have settled with the idea they were just friends, but as he said something to her that made her laugh he felt…irrational.He wanted to walk straight up to her and…and…and he couldn’t.He was Adrien, she wasn’t his, but dammit if seeing her with Nath hadn’t made him realise just how badly he wanted her to be.He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine boy, you need to fix this!
> 
> That's it for now! You're up to date again! I'm off to try to get some well-deserved rest after the couple of days I've had, and will carry on tomorrow!


	15. Competition or Peeping Tom Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir watches Marinette getting coffee with Nathaniel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the final few chapters! I should be able to get them all up tonight!!!

Chat Noir sat on the rooftop of a building opposite a coffee house.A coffee house where his should-be-his-girlfriend sat in the window with one of their classmates.They were seated side by side, not opposite, and were far too close together for his liking, looking earnestly at a selection of sketches that covered the table.He didn’t like it, he hated it, he despised it.He wanted to be the one making her laugh, offering her sugar for her coffee, to have her smiling at him.He didn’t want to feel like this, to feel like he was missing part of himself, like it was physically painful to be without her, but there it was.He loved her, he couldn’t deny it, and it had taken one small argument to show him that.He needed her, she was like air and he was drowning without her.

 

‘I love this idea.’Marinette said, moving one of the sketches closer.Nathaniel had explained his premise; the competition was to design a poster for Paris Fashion Week, the winning design would be posted all over Paris as well as on the website and promotional material.He would design the scenery, bright watercolours of a Paris street with the Eiffel Tower in the background, if Marinette would design people and outfits to have in the foreground.‘I have some sketches we can adapt to fit easily.’

‘That’s great!’Nathaniel said happily.‘Can you e-mail some to me and I’ll suggest some colour schemes so you can see which you’d like to use?I was thinking a sunset palette for the background, so something in a contrast would be perfect.’

‘We could just go monochrome, that would stand out the most.’

‘I like it.’He nodded.‘I knew you were the right person for this.’

‘Thanks, Nath.’She smiled back, but not fully.Her mind kept drifting back to a certain cat.

‘Problems with the new boyfriend?’Nathaniel asked uncertainly.

‘We had a fight.’She explained awkwardly.‘It wasn’t huge, but I haven’t heard from him since.’

‘Maybe you should call him?’

She shook her head.‘I don’t have any way to get hold of him, and I don’t know if he’d talk to me even if I did.’

‘I’m sure he’ll come around.’He said encouragingly.‘I mean, who could stay mad at you for long?’

‘You’d be surprised.’She laughed humourlessly.

‘You really like him?’

She sighed, thinking about her answer before speaking.‘Yeah, I really do.It’s only been two days, but I miss him like crazy.’

‘He must be something special.’

She nodded.‘So special.’And her emotions started to get the better of her, the anger she had used to keep her sadness at bay melting away and freeing it.

‘Hey, don’t get upset.’Nathaniel passed her a napkin before putting an arm around her, giving her a hug.‘He’ll come to his senses, just give him time.’

‘I hope so.He means a lot to me.’

‘It’ll be okay.’

 

Chat ground his teeth as he watched Nathaniel wrap his arms around Marinette and pull her close.He needed to get his hands off her before Chat broke them.And Marinette?She didn’t push him away, didn’t even try, she just let him hold her!That was enough, he couldn’t take it any more.He went home.He had to really consider his next move, if he was going to make one at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That darn cat!


	16. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, and both teens come to realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't have a heart attack, Gabriel does a teeny tiny bit of parenting in this chapter. I'm so so sorry!

Marinette slept later than she meant to, only woken when her mom came to check on her at almost eleven.The last few days had taken its toll on her and her body had finally given up, taking full advantage of there being no alarm to wake her, although Tikki would have if there were a real emergency.She got up and dressed, popping down to the bakery for some pastries for brunch, as it was far too late for breakfast, and ate them while she wondered what to do.She had no real plans and a glance around her room made up her mind.It was time for a spring clean.

 

Gabriel watched Adrien’s obvious distraction and called the meeting to an abrupt end, dismissing the designers who sat around the recessed couch in his atelier, leaving him alone with his son.

‘Your mind is not on business, Adrien.’He stated coldly from behind his screen, knowing he hadn’t truly been paying attention to the portfolios he had been shown.

‘I’m sorry, father, I had, uh, a troubling week.’Adrien hadn’t meant to draw attention to the fact he was so lost in thought, but apparently he had anyway.

‘Some sort of problem at school?’

‘A small dispute with a friend.’

Gabriel came and sat beside him.‘This is yet another reason I did not want you attending a public school.Too many potential distractions.’

‘I won’t give up school over one argument.’Adrien said firmly.

‘You do not give up, that is admirable, however the fact it is distracting you is not.You have two choices; repair the damage or cut all ties with this friend.Sometimes it is better to remove the source of distress early on.Emotional ties are like weeds.If you let them, their roots will set hold and you will struggle later down the line.’

‘Uh, thanks.’Adrien fought not to screw up his nose at his father’s attempt at advice.It had the opposite effect, but still helped.Marinette was not a weed, she was as rare as the orchid he had sent her, whose vines had wrapped around his heart and given it a new outlook, something to truly live for.It made up his mind.That night he was going to see her.He would wait until late, to lessen the chances of anyone seeing him, but he would go and ask her…what?What was he going to say?

He was still mad at her for going out with Nathaniel, he wanted to know if this meant it was over between them, and if not what were they?He wanted some sort of definition, something certain, and at this point if they could get back what they had he would happily let the world know she was dating Chat Noir, if only to scare anyone else off, including the too damn sweet tomato child.

‘We will finish for today, however I would appreciate your full attention during the next meeting.’Gabriel said, getting to his feet.

‘Thank you, father.’Adrien said gratefully, getting up to leave.

‘Try not to waste the rest of the day on frivolous pursuits, nor dwelling on pointless distractions.’

‘Nothing pointless, I promise.’Adrien smiled slightly.Marinette was definitely not pointless.

 

Marinette had cleared and washed the plates and boxes Chat had left on the roof, folded the picnic blanket, and packed everything back in the backpack, putting them all together in the chair on her balcony so if he wanted to take them back at any time he could without having to see or disturb her.The first move had to be his, she couldn’t contact him as Marinette, but she had hoped he would have come to his senses right now.She didn’t really want an apology, just for him to understand that she was only trying to help them keep their anonymity, and while she might have suggested he shouldn’t visit for a few days just in case, she hadn’t realised not seeing him would hurt so much.Now she had no idea how he felt about her, if she would ever see him again as Marinette, or how she could see him as Ladybug and still remain professional and neutral.She knew she could and would do it, she just didn’t like the idea of having to do so, not when they had grown so close.Close?That was an understatement.He had wheedled his way into her heart, like a cat winding around her legs, and she realised that while she adored Adrien, what she had with Chat was real, and had been perfect, but somehow they had managed to gain and lose it in just a week.She sighed heavily as she thought about him, taking a drink from the water bottle she had brought up, and her eyes fell on the pile of material.She couldn’t do anything with it while they were fighting, if she could have returned it she would, and she couldn’t leave it outside in case it rained, so she would tuck it away safely until she could give it back to him.She ran her fingers over the surface with a sigh.Chat was so encouraging, so supportive, and she missed it.She missed him.The only thing she could think of doing was telling him the truth the next time their masked identities were together, even if he hated her for it, he deserved to know.She really wished she had come up with an answer before now, but this would take some serious thought, whether or not it was worth it…no, he was worth it, she knew he was, and she knew she’d love him with or without the mask.He deserved the truth, she just had to decide when was the right time.

She went to the corner and picked up the bag the material had come in, turning and bringing it back across the room, not realising the handle caught on the corner of the desk, pulling her back as it tore slightly.

‘Damn.’She muttered, turning back to unhook it, just in time to see a piece of paper about the size of an envelope flutter to the ground.She picked it up, finding it to be a compliments slip from the fabric supplier, a handwritten message drawing her eye, one particular word standing out.Her heart leapt into her throat and she gasped, she couldn’t breathe, her head spun, her body trembling as she sank to sit on the floor.

‘Marinette, what’s wrong?’Tikki swept down from where she was tidying some books, her chosen pale and gasping for breath.

Marinette didn’t answer, instead she passed Tikki the slip of paper, which she read aloud.

_ ‘Thank you for choosing Jacque Fabrics, Mr Agreste, we hope you enjoy your purchase.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!
> 
> Marinette knows!
> 
> Also the phrase 'Too Damn Sweet Tomato Child' was one of two phrases my daughter Rhi-Rhi specifically asked me to include, the next is coming next chapter!


	17. Return To Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette confronts Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HERE WE GO! LAST CHAPTER! Or at least for now! This is your big finale!

Marinette shoved the slip of paper in her pocket, crammed the material in the slightly torn bag, threw on her shoes, and raced down the stairs.Tikki barely had time to leap into her bag, she was in such a hurry.She had no idea what Marinette was going to do, she seemed to have lost the ability to speak, but she certainly had an idea of where she was going.

She ran the short distance from her house to Agreste mansion, pressing the button on the intercom by the gate.After a moment the camera protruded, staring at her, but she stared right back, the bag clutched to her chest.

‘Yes?’Natalie’s clipped tone came over the speaker.

‘I need to speak to Adrien.’

‘I will see if he is available.’The camera retracted and the hum of the speaker clicked off.

‘Marinette, are you sure this is such a good idea?’

She glanced down at Tikki looking at her out of a small gap in her bag.‘It feels like a great idea.Absolutely awesome.Fucking fantastic.’Marinette said, her voice low.

‘Maybe you should think about this?’

‘I’ve spent too much time thinking.’She replied as the gate opened, allowing her entry.She didn’t want to go in the house, she didn’t want to feel trapped, so she waited in the courtyard, at the bottom of the steps, and it was only a few minutes before the front door opened and Adrien came out.He seemed pleased to see her, but his smile slipped as he took in her serious expression.

‘Marinette.’He said, stopping before her, and she swallowed hard.She was an idiot.She could see Chat in the smallest of his mannerisms, invisible to her before, but now it was so obvious she could cry.She knew she had to do this fast, she risked bursting into tears here and now.

‘Here.’She said, shoving the bag of cloth at him, his hands curving around it as he looked at her, realising she was hurting and not knowing what to do or say to help.‘Take it back, your backpack is on my balcony, whenever you want to pick it up.’And she turned on her heel, walking quickly back out of the gates, starting to run as soon as she was out of sight, planning on cutting through the Place des Vosges park for speed.

Adrien’s mouth dropped open.She knew.Somehow she figured it out, and she was hurting.He could fix this, he had to.He dropped the bag and raced after her, assuming she would be heading home, and he was able to see her rushing through the archway under the apartments leading to the park.He ran hard, determined to catch her, but damn she was fast, and he reached the park gates as she rounded the fountain.

‘Marinette, wait!’He yelled, and she turned, distracted enough that she missed the edge of the concrete surrounding the fountain and she tripped, falling face down with a yelp and scraping up her hands on the paving.He reached her before she finished pushing herself up, curving an arm around her back and helping her to sit back, her knees bent.‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you hurt yourself.’

‘You stupid cat!’She put her palm on his chest and pushed, but her hand stung and she drew it back, having left a mark.

‘I know, I am stupid, but you make me more stupid.’He tried to help her up but she shrugged him off, pushing herself up despite the obvious pain it caused her.

‘I find that hard to believe.’She grumbled, looking at her grazed palms before wiping them on her pants.

‘You do.’He stepped in front of her, afraid she might try and walk away again.‘You make me crazy, but in a good way.’

She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment, before finally making eye contact with him.‘All this time?’

‘I couldn’t really tell you, but yeah, all this time.Are you…are you mad?’

‘I’m still mad you flounced out like a Disney princess the other night.’She said, knowing it wasn’t true, not really, but she had so many emotions running through her she wasn’t sure what she felt, other than strongly.

‘Disney princess?’He laughed at her description.‘I left that rooftop like a…like a…’

‘Disney princess.’She punched his shoulder lightly.

‘I’m not going to argue with you.How did you figure it out?’She took the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him, watching as he read it.‘Outed by random note.’

‘Completely.’

‘I’m sorry you had to find out that way, but…are we okay?Are we…what are we?’He asked hesitantly, and the confused hurt in his eyes made Marinette swallow.She didn’t want to hurt him, but he deserved the truth too.

‘I can’t believe I fell for you twice.’She murmured.‘Literally.But, I wouldn’t change anything about you.’

‘Mari,’ he stepped forward, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, but she took it in both of hers instead, holding it between them despite the pain.

‘Not yet, just, there’s something I have to tell you.’

‘Did you throw the orchid off the balcony?Because I overheard Alya telling Nino you wanted to.’

She laughed, but it was tinged with worry.‘No, I asked Maman to look after it for me.I was tempted though.’She rubbed her thumb over his hand, glancing down as she figured out how best to approach this.‘Is your kwami with you?’She asked quietly, knowing he would hear her just fine.

‘Plagg?Yeah, he’s here.’He said without thinking, holding open his shirt for him to fly out.

‘Hi, Plagg.’She smiled at the cute little black cat.‘Tikki’s in my bag, if you want to…’

‘Why didn’t you say so sooner.’He flew down, where she was undoing her bag for him, and she could hear Tikki’s excited squeal.

Adrien stared down at the excited chatter happening in Marinette’s bag as certain things became clear.She had…she had a kwami?His eyes darted up to hers, and she shrugged apologetically.‘Surprise, chaton.’

‘My lady?’He breathed, and she nodded.‘Oh my God.’He pulled her to him, enveloping her in his arms fully.After a moment she let out a relieved laugh, curving her arms around his back and nuzzling into his chest.

 

Above the park, beyond the row of apartments surrounding it, one Chloe Bourgeois watched from the roof terrace of Le Grand Paris in amusement as Marinette tripped in the park, and she knew it had to have hurt.Her smile slipped however when she saw Adrien rush over to her, helping her to her feet.

‘Oh no.No no no.’She gripped the surrounding rail tightly, her knuckles going white as she watched in horror.Adrien stayed close to her, even after she pushed him away, and after a brief exchange he pulled her into his arms, holding her tenderly.And then, just when Chloe thought it couldn’t get any worse, he leant back, cupped her cheek, and kissed her.The resulting noise Chloe made could only be heard by dogs.

 

Adrien stroked Marinette’s cheek as they parted, seeing her for all she was, all he wanted, here in his arms, and he couldn’t help but give a small laugh.‘I guess I fell for you twice too, Buginette.’

‘Want to go back to my place for dessert?’She asked, letting her fingers run through his hair.

‘Dessert sounds great.’He took her hand but she flinched with a gasp, making him look at the damage properly for the first time.‘But first we fix up your hands.’He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hers curving around his waist, and they started towards the patisserie.‘So, I have a question for you, a couple actually.’

‘Ask away.’She asked, lacing her fingers with his on the hand over her shoulder, her sore palm not touching.

‘You want to make this public?Marinette and Adrien?’

‘I think that would be safer than Marinette and Chat Noir, but how will you explain away C on the notes?’

He used a shrug to draw her closer and kiss her temple.‘I’ll say I just picked a random letter to stay anonymous.’

‘And my absolute denial that it could be you?’

‘We’ve been talking online anonymously for a while, I figured out who you were and sent you the orchid.Today we arranged to meet up.’

‘If I didn’t know better I’d say you planned this.’

‘I think fast on my feet, princess.’He gave her a grin that was all Chat.

‘We can hash out details over,’ she thought for a moment, ‘tarte tatin?’

‘Sounds amazing.’

‘And what was your other question?’

‘Oh, yeah.What are we going to do about Nathaniel?’

She frowned at him.‘Do about him?’

‘You two looked pretty cosy last night.’

She stopped and pulled away from him with a laugh.‘Were you spying on me?’

‘Maybe, a little.’He admittedly sheepishly.

‘Well, if you weren’t being so nosy I might have told you.’She teased.

‘That wasn’t nosy.’He said defensively.‘That was…being protective.’

‘Nosy.’

‘Tell me.’

‘I don’t think you deserve it.’

‘Do you want me to beg?’He asked as they stopped beside the side door to her home.‘Because I’m not above begging.’

‘Don’t beg.’She laughed, but he got down on one knee, carefully holding one of her hands.

‘Please, princess, put me out of my misery!’He said dramatically making her laugh all the more.

‘We’re entering an art contest together!’

‘What?An art contest?’

‘Yes!’

‘No!’The screamed word made them turn to see Chloe stomping towards them.‘You can’t ask her to marry you!I won’t allow it!’

Adrien got to his feet, automatically standing slightly in front of Marinette.‘Chlo, what are you talking about?’

‘You lied to me!You said it wasn’t Adrien!’Chloe waved her finger threateningly at Marinette.

‘I didn’t think it was.’Marinette defended herself.

‘She didn’t know.’Adrien added.

‘But you can’t marry her!You’re too young!Your father won’t allow it!You…’

‘Whoa!’Adrien interrupted.‘No one’s marrying anyone.We were playing around!’

Chloe snapped her glare from Marinette, looking at Adrien with hope.‘You’re not engaged?’

‘No.’

‘You were kidding around?’

‘Yes.’

‘You’re not a couple?’

‘Uh…’Adrien glanced back at Marinette.‘That part is true.’

Chloe didn’t say anything, at least not words.The noise she made was high pitched, frustrated, angry, and so many other things, and she spun, storming away again.

‘Should we go after her?’Marinette asked quietly.

‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea.’Adrien pulled her into his side.

‘What if she gets akumatized?’

‘Then we’ll stop her together, just like we do everyone else.’He promised.‘Now, about patching you up and dessert?’

‘Better make it fast, kitty.’She smiled, opening the door and let him in, leading him through to the bakery.‘Just in case.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it! In my head I can leave it here, but I can also come back to it and expand any time I want!
> 
> Also, this is the second phrase my daughter wanted in here. She wanted me to refer to Adrien as a Disney Princess, and who better to accuse him of it than his own princess!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the journey so far, I'm off to keep working on my much longer fic, currently untitled but revolving around a work experience placement, a reveal, and a suspicious parent! I don't know whether to start posting it or not, as it's going to be fairly wrong and will take me a while to complete with everything else going on, but what do you think? Are you happy to have me post a fic with sporadic updates or would you rather wait until it was done? Let me know!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has kudos'd, read, commented, bookmarked, whatever, this fic, and if you want me to continue, want me to explore reactions, expand on the story, see Chloe akumatized again, let me know that too! I thrive on your comments!
> 
> For now though, Miraculous Mumma is going to get comfy as I have managed to severely break myself just by moving my leg!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, come visit my page on facebook! This mumma is a published author! @LisaMHawkinsAuthor


End file.
